Classic Story
by exgulliver
Summary: Sikap Yesung yang dingin dan tertutup membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan memahami hyung 'angkat'nya. Masalah datang ketika mereka mulai mengenal perasaan asing itu. Seperti apa hubungan kakak-beradik mereka setelah menginjak usia dewasa? This is KyuSung! :) Chapter 6 updated! Read n then review juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Classic Story

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Family, Romance

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** :

\- Yesung (22 tahun)

\- Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

**Support Cast :**

\- Heechul (25 tahun)

\- Yunho (22 tahun)

\- Minho (14 tahun)

\- Jinki (8 tahun)

\- Baekhyun (7 tahun)

\- Minsung (6 tahun)

\- Sohyun (6 tahun)

\- Yoogeun (4 tahun)

**Summary** : Sejak umur 7 tahun Yesung telah menjadi bagian Keluarga Kyuhyun. Bersama anak-anak yang memiliki nasib sepertinya, Yesung menjalani hari-harinya tanpa keluhan. Sikap dingin dan tertutup Yesung justru membuat orang sekitarnya bingung, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memahami Yesung sejauh ini? Seperti apa hubungan kakak-beradik mereka setelah menginjak usia dewasa?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

"Jinki~ya, berhenti!"

Anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu tetap melanjutkan langkah mungilnya. "Shireo! Aku tahu hyung akan mengunciku dikamar jika aku menurutimu!" serunya lantang.

"Hey, aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak percaya padamu Kyuhyun hyung!" seru Jinki.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan larinya. Nafasnya memburu akibat aktivitas yang menguras energinya dipagi buta ini.

"Haah.. andai saja bukan karena permintaan eomma, untuk apa aku lari maraton sepagi ini." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Oppa oppa, ini untukmu~"

Namja 20 tahun itu menoleh ke samping. Seorang gadis mungil meremas ujung kaos Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan selembar kertas seukuran A4 dengan gambar beruang merah muda. "Oh, Minsung~ee.. apa kau yang membuatnya?" Kyuhyun merendahkan posisinya dan menerima hadiah pemberian Minsung.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk imut. Senyum Kyuhyun terlihat menggantikan rasa kesalnya beberapa detik lalu. "Gomawo nde~" ia mengusap kepala Minsung penuh sayang. "Apa Minsung~ee sudah sarapan?"

"Belum oppa.."

"Kalau begitu cepat ke ruang makan dan minta sup yang lezat pada eomma, arrachi?"

"Ne Kyuhyun oppa~" Minsung kecilpun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Disisi lain, dari sebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon oak yang ada di area taman belakang rumah, seorang namja bermata sipit namun tajam itu nampak memperhatikan semua aktivitas di rumah berwarna coklat tersebut.

Wajahnya yang terkesan manis sangat berlawanan dengan sikapnya yang cenderung dingin. Tanpa banyak komentar, ia memilih menutup kedua onyx sabitnya dan kembali menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir dari headset hitamnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada sosok manis tersebut. Sorot matanya meredup, "Masih ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Kapan kau akan berbaur dengan yang lain, Yesung hyung?" gumamnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur dengan wajah lesu. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekotak susu putih.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Kyuhyunie? Dan dimana Jin Ki? Bukankah kuminta kau memanggilnya untuk sarapan." tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berusia 45 tahunan dari meja makan.

"Haah.. Jin Ki kabur setelah memecahkan jam tanganku." Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah selembar roti tawar yang ia ambil dari piring di dekat oven.

Wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu Kyuhyun itu kembali pada aktivitasnya menyuapi Minsung. "Kau mengancamnya lagi?" tebaknya.

Kyuhyun menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya, "Sedikit hehe.."

"Pantas saja dia lari. Kyuhyunie, kau harus bisa memahami adik-adikmu disini. Mereka tak seberuntung dirimu, jadi jangan terlalu menyalahkan mereka disaat hidup mereka tak lebih baik dari kita." Nasihat Sang Ibu penuh kebijaksanaan.

Sang anak sepenuhnya mengerti. Hidup bersama anak-anak yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka, tak sepatutnya Kyuhyun bersikap egois.

Karena kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki hati sebaik malaikat, sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa tinggal bersama anak-anak yang telah kehilangan keluarga mereka diusia muda. Dari sekitar 16 anak yang sebelumnya mereka rawat, kini hanya ada 7 anak yang masih tinggal bersama keluarga Kyuhyun.

Di sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang kini berubah menjadi panti asuhan kecil tersebut, Kyuhyun menikmati kesehariannya. Ia tak merasa keberatan meskipun terkadang adik-adik kecilnya berbuat jail seperti yang dilakukan JinKi pagi ini. Hidup dalam kebersamaan menciptakan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, kau tidak sarapan?" suara lembut Mrs. Cho menghentikan sosok Yesung yang melintas diruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja 22 tahun tersebut. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun ketika Yesung datang ke rumahnya dengan mata bengkak. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru berumur lima tahun. Orang tuanya bilang, Yesung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

Semenjak Yesung tinggal bersama mereka, namja itu tak pernah berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain. Tak sekalipun ia ikut makan bersama atau berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi. Pernah sekali Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung pergi berlibur, tapi yang Kyuhyun dapat hanya tatapan dingin tanpa sepatah katapun.

Yesung adalah satu-satunya anak yang tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun selama 15 tahun. Sejak ia berumur 7 tahun, Yesung tumbuh bersama Kyuhyun meskipun dengan status yang berbeda.

Memang ada beberapa keluarga yang berniat mengadopsi Yesung saat itu, tapi Yesung tak pernah mau meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Entah apa alasannya memilih tetap tinggal. Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menanyakan hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Tidak. Aku harus kerja lebih awal hari ini." Setelah menjelaskan alasannya, Yesung menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"Yesung, meja nomor 15."

"Ne hyungnim!" Yesung segera mengambil alih nampan berisikan potongan daging samgyupsal tersebut untuk diantarkan pada sang pelanggan di meja 15.

"Bisa aku minta dua botol air mineral?" pinta seorang wanita dari meja 14 pada Yesung.

"Ah ne~ tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan nyonya."

Melewati kesibukan yang terjadi selama jam makan siang direstoran daging tersebut, Yesung akhirnya mendapat waktu untuk beristirahat.

Seperti biasa, ia mengambil sebungkus mie instan dari lokernya lalu memasaknya di dapur. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang menikmati waktu istirahat untuk makan di restoran bersama rekan yang lain atau menghabiskan bekal dari rumah, Yesung lebih suka menyendiri.

"Kau memasak mie lagi?" tadinya Yunho masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, tapi melihat Yesung sibuk didepan kompor membuatnya bertanya pada namja manis itu.

Yesung menoleh sekilas, "Eum."

Yunho mendekat ke arah Yesung. "Apa kau tidak bosan? Setiap masuk pagi kau selalu memasak mie untuk makan siang. Saat masuk malampun kau tak pernah makan apapun Yesung."

"Aku tidak banyak makan." jawab Yesung singkat.

Namja bertubuh lebih besar dari Yesung itu menggeleng pelan. "Yesung, tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus untuk seorang namja. Makanlah lebih banyak."

"Kau mau?" Yesung memilih mengelak dari ucapan Yunho. Ia justru menawarkan semangkuk mie yang selesai dibuatnya pada Yunho.

Sang lawan bicara menghela nafas putus asa. Percuma saja bicara dengan Yesung selama sifat keras kepalanya masih bersarang dikepala Yesung.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 5 sore, Yesung tiba di rumah. Ia memarkirkan sepeda biru kesayangannya ke garasi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yesungie oppa!" Sohyun berteriak dari ruang keluarga begitu melihat kedatangan Yesung. Gadis berambut pendek itu langsung berlari mendekati Yesung.

"Oppa sudah pulang?"

Yesung menyamakan tingginya dengan Sohyun, "sudah."

Sohyun bergelayut manja dileher Yesung. "Oppa, tadi Baekhyun~ee menyembunyikan bonekaku. Aku benci dengan Baekhyun~ee."

"Benarkah? Katakan saja pada eomma untuk mengambilnya."

"Aku pulaang~"

.

**_Deg_**

.

Yesung segera melepaskan rangkulan Sohyun dan berdiri kaku.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di rumah sedikit tak percaya melihat Yesung berbincang dengan Sohyun. Sejak kapan Yesung mau berbaur dengan anak-anak disini? Setau Kyuhyun, Yesung adalah tipikal namja pendiam yang tak pernah memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Oh, kau pulang." Yesung menatap sekilas sosok Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu menaiki anak tangga.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sohyun. "Sohyun~ee, apa yang Yesung oppa katakan padamu?"

Gadis manis berusia 6 tahun itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya lucu. "Yesungie oppa bilang aku harus minta eomma mengambil bonekaku dari Baekhyun~ee."

"Hmm.. aku tak tahu hyung akan peduli pada hal seperti itu. Yakk Baekhyun~ee!" Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat Baekhyun yang hendak turun dari tangga. "Cepat kembalikan boneka Sohyun sebelum aku mengambil robot power rangers pinkmu."

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil robot kesayangannya.

.

.

.

_**###===Classic Story===###**_

.

.

.

Hari minggu.. hari dimana Kyuhyun terbebas dari rutinitasnya di kampus. Tak ada jadwal kuliah sehingga hari ini ia bebas melakukan apapun.

.

**_Klek_**

.

Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Kebetulan yang tak terduga, ia berpapasan dengan Yesung yang juga baru keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Letak kamar mereka memang berhadapan.

"Hyung mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kerja." Yesung berbalik untuk mengunci kamarnya dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berhasil menahan tangan Yesung ketika menuruni tangga.

Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun risih. Jelas dalam sorot matanya bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Restoranmu buka jam 8, dimana kau akan bekerja saat sekarang baru jam 7?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Yang lebih muda akhirnya menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangan Yesung dan membiarkan namja itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku berangkat."

Mrs. Cho menatap putra 'sulung'nya bingung. "Sepagi ini?"

"Ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan."

"Oh baiklah.. hati-hati Yesungie."

"Ne." Yesungpun menghilang ke balik pintu keluar bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba dilantai dasar.

"Eomma.. semakin hari aku semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Yesung hyung. Kenapa dia begitu dingin dan tertutup eomma?"

Mrs. Cho yang melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin Yesungie hanya butuh waktu sayang."

"Waktu? Apakah 15 tahun tidak cukup baginya untuk menyatu dengan kita?"

Sang Ibu menggenggam bahu putranya lembut. "Tak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran seseorang, termasuk Yesung. 15 tahun mungkin tak akan bisa menggantikan kehidupannya dulu, sayang."

"Huh, anak itu benar-benar sulit diberitahu."

Kyuhyun dan Sang Ibu nampak terheran melihat Mr. Cho yang datang sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa yeobo?"

"Yesungie, tadi kulihat dia pergi jalan kaki. Jadi kuminta dia memakai sepeda motor Kyuhyun, tapi dia justru menolaknya."

"Dimana sepeda Yesung hyung?"

"Minho membawanya menginap di rumah Kibum kemarin sore." Mr. Cho duduk disofa seraya menikmati kopi buatan Mrs. Cho.

"Appa, boleh kupakai mobilnya?"

"Untuk?"

"Mengantar Yesung hyung."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau berhati-hati." Pesan Mr. Cho sebelum menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci mobil tersebut dan bergegas menuju garasi. Ia harus cepat-cepat sebelum Yesung berjalan terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Headset itu tak pernah sekalipun jauh dari Yesung. Hanya musik dari MP3 yang terputar diponselnyalah teman setia Yesung setiap waktu.

Mengenakan sebuah kaos abu-abu bertuliskan _snake_ didadanya, Yesung berjalan ditrotoar seorang diri. Tak lupa sebuah tas ransel dipunggungnya yang berisikan seragam kerja.

"Yesung hyung!" sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar memanggil nama Yesung dari samping.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Onyx sabit Yesung sedikit melebar karena terkejut. _'Kyuhyun?'_

"Ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak." tolak Yesung sambil terus berjalan.

Kyuhyun tak menyerah. "Appa yang menyuruhku. Dia bilang aku tak bisa pulang sebelum mengantarmu hyung." bohongnya.

Berhasil.. langkah Yesung terhenti mendengar hal tersebut. Ia menatap sosok Kyuhyun dalam kebisuan.

Keduanya bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yesung memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Namja Cho itu tersenyum dalam hati. "Hyung mau ke restoran 'kan?"

"Eum."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Kyuhyun memang sudah tahu dimana tempat Yesung bekerja. Tak terhitung sebenarnya berapa kali ia makan di restroan itu.

Ketika mobil sedan hitam Kyuhyun melintasi sebuah minimarket di tepi jalan, bariton Yesung menyela tiba-tiba. "Tolong berhenti."

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menurut saja dan langsung menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, Yesung telah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

Lima menit kemudian Yesung berjalan keluar dari minimarket. Ditangannya terdapat sebotol air mineral dan kantung plastik kecil. Dari spion mobilnya, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung meminum sesuatu yang nampak seperti obat-obatan itu dari dalam kantung plastiknya.

"Sudah." Yesung masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ia memasukkan botol minumnya ke dalam tas sekaligus dengan beberapa obat yang dibelinya barusan.

"Hyung beli obat?"

"Eum." Dehem Yesung menjawab rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa hyung sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pergi." Lagi-lagi Yesung menolak memberitahu hal yang sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Yesung. Beberapa kali ia mendapati mata Yesung tertutup. Nampaknya namja itu didera rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan.

"Hyung kita sampai." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung yang tak sengaja tertidur.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi, terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebagai wujud sopan santun, Yesung melenggang begitu saja.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Yesung.

"Apa?"

"Hmm.. aku lupa, telepon aku saat kau pulang. Biar kujemput."

"Tak perlu."

"Tapi hyung─"

"─Pulanglah." Yesung langsung masuk ke dalam restoran tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah tepukan dibahu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia berbalik dan, "Astaga Yunho hyung! Kau mengagetkanku." mendapati seorang namja dengan tubuh atletisnya tersenyum cerah.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Restoran dibuka tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Aku mengantar Yesung hyung bukan untuk makan." jawab Kyuhyun.

Yunho terlihat kaget. "Yesung masuk kerja? Kupikir dia akan beristirahat di rumah."

"Wae?" pertanyaan Yunho justru membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Kemarin Yesung pingsan di restoran. Sepertinya dia demam karena sore harinya Yesung kehujanan saat mengantarkan pesanan delivery. Suhu badannya cukup tinggi semalam." tutur Yunho.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Pantas saja tadi Yesung membeli obat-obatan di minimarket. Rupanya ia sedang tidak enak badan.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"Yunho~ya, dimana Yesung?"

"Ada di gudang hyungnim. Paman Choi memintanya memeriksa persediaan."

Namja berwajah cantik dengan tubuh tinggi rampingnya itu langsung menuju tempat yang disebutkan Yunho.

"Yesung.." panggilan pertama yang dilontarkan Heechul nampaknya tak begitu terdengar oleh Yesung.

"Yesung, kau dengar aku?" sekali lagi Heechul mencoba memanggil sosok Yesung yang tetap membelakanginya.

Yesung yang tersadar spontan berbalik mengetahui sang bos memanggil namanya. "Ne hyungnim?"

Heechul memperhatikan kondisi Yesung dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Kau sakit?" Bibir Yesung memang terlihat cukup pucat hari ini.

"Tidak."

"Sungguh? Kau terlihat pucat Yesung."

"Ada apa hyungnim mencariku?" tanya Yesung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Heechul mendesah pelan. "Tidak jadi, biar Yunho saja yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Kau istirahatlah."

Setelah Heechul pergi meninggalkan gudang, Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu lemari pendingin sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Rasa pusing itu membuat kepala Yesung serasa dihujam puluhan jarum kecil menyakitkan.

"Ah!" Yesung benci hal seperti ini. Ia tak suka jika tubuhnya harus kalah oleh rasa sakit.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore, mobil Mr. Cho sudah terparkir di depan restoran Heechul. Siapa lagi yang mengendarainya kemari jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun tak mendapati sosok Yesung keluar dari restoran. Membawa rasa penasarannya, namja jangkung itu masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Waa.. lihat siapa yang datang anak muda."

"Heechul hyung~" Kyuhyun merenggek pada namja cantik dibalik mesin kasir tersebut.

Sekedar informasi, Heechul dan Kyuhyun itu bersaudara. Ibu Heechul adalah kakak dari Mr. Cho.

"Haha.. apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau ingin makan?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ani hyung. Aku disuruh eomma menjemput Yesung hyung. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Yesung? Dia sudah pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu. Apa dia belum sampai dirumah?"

"Pulang?"

"Eoh," angguk Heechul. "Aku memaksanya pulang karena kulihat dia sedang sakit."

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yesung bukan pulang terlambat, tapi ia justru pergi lebih awal. Sekarang masalahnya, kemana Yesung? Jika ia pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu, seharusnya ia sudah tiba dirumah jam 15.30 tadi.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah halte bus kecil tak jauh dari rumah Keluarga Cho, Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat untuk sejenak. Yesung mengeluarkan obat demam serta sakit kepala yang dibelinya tadi pagi di minimarket. Diminumnya tablet putih pahit itu dengan harapan mampu meredakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Hampir 40 menit Yesung menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur di halte bus tersebut. Selama sepasang headset hitam itu masih melekat dikedua telinganya, Yesung tak menghiraukan omongan orang-orang yang mengomentari tindakannya.

"Huh.. menyebalkan." Yesung mendengus kesal. Langkah kakinya menuntun namja manis itu meningggalkan halte. Lebih baik baginya untuk pulang ke rumah sekarang. Beristirahat di halte umum sama sekali bukan ide yang tepat.

.

**_Brukk_**

.

"Aish!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak tubuh Yesung dari belakang. Sebenarnya benturan itu tidak terlalu keras untuk membuat Yesung tersungkur, tapi salahkan kondisi tubuh Yesung yang sialnya terasa amat rapuh itu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Sosok itu mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati?" omel Yesung. Ia bangkit seorang diri, mengabaikan uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, sungguh maafkan aku."

Yesung menatap namja 25 tahunan itu dingin. "Pergilah." Si Manis benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk untuk sekedar berdebat menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

"Terima kasih.." pria itu berlari meninggalkan lawan bicaranya.

"Huuh.. benar-benar." Yesung mencoba membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu halus jalanan. "Ya Tuhan!" tapi kemudian kedua onyx sabitnya melebar. "Dompetku!"

Terlambat bagi Yesung untuk menyadari hal yang terjadi barusan. Kini dompetnya sudah raib tanpa jejak. Sungguh hari yang sial, ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak marah dan mencaci apapun.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau gangguan baru bagi Kim Yesung, sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang Yesung sadari itu adalah milik Mr. Cho, kini berhenti tepat disampingnya. Satu-satu putra emas Keluarga Cho keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung coba menyampaikan kata 'Apa?' melalui sorot matanya.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku? Sudah kukatakan aku akan menjemputmu hyung."

"Tidak perlu." Yesung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung!" tangan besar Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik lengan Yesung. "Aku akan memberitahukannya pada eomma jika kau tetap menolak."

"Mwo?" onyx sabit itu menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum tipis. "Kalau hyung kemarin pingsan di restoran dan hari ini hyung memaksakan diri untuk bekerja meskipun kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik." tuturnya.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Jangan anggap aku tidak tahu hyung. Kau tak punya pilihan lain kalau tak ingin membuat eomma dan appa khawatir."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, aku memberimu penawaran. Itu saja, bagaimana?"

Butuh waktu bagi Yesung untuk berpikir.

"Jangan bicara apapun." Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk naik ke mobil Kyuhyun. Jelas Yesung tak ingin membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Cho merasa cemas karena dirinya.

Sementara Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah mudah baginya mengalahkan sifat keras kepala Yesung. Bicara dengan Yesung sudah termasuk hal sulit bagi Kyuhyun, apalagi membujuknya.. ckc.. kalau saja Kyuhyun tak cukup sabar menghadapinya, entah seperti apa hubungan kakak-adik mereka kini.

.

.

.

**_###===END or TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Gimana menurut kalian ff ini? ._.

Yang merasa ini pantas dan ingin dilanjut, silahkan review saja nde.

Oh ya, dan untuk fic Mystery.. itu bakal dilanjut kok, tapi maaf kalau lama. Author lagi cari ide hheeew

.

see you paii paii


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Classic Story

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Family, Romance

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** :

\- Yesung (22 tahun)

\- Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

**Support Cast :**

\- Heechul (25 tahun)

\- Yunho (22 tahun)

\- Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum (20 tahun)

\- Minho (14 tahun)

\- Jinki (8 tahun)

\- Baekhyun (7 tahun)

\- Minsung (6 tahun)

\- Sohyun (6 tahun)

\- Yoogeun (4 tahun)

**Summary** : Sejak umur 7 tahun Yesung telah menjadi bagian Keluarga Kyuhyun. Bersama anak-anak yang memiliki nasib sepertinya, Yesung menjalani hari-harinya tanpa keluhan. Sikap dingin dan tertutup Yesung justru membuat orang sekitarnya bingung, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memahami Yesung sejauh ini? Seperti apa hubungan kakak-beradik mereka setelah menginjak usia dewasa?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung tidak di rumah saja kalau sedang sakit? Kurasa Heechul hyung juga tidak senang melihatmu memaksakan diri." celoteh Kyuhyun dari balik stir kemudi.

Yesung memejamkan sepasang manik sabitnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." sahutnya.

Jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa gemas pada sifat keras kepala Yesung. "Yesung hyung ... ─"

"─Aku capek. Bisakah kau diam?"

Seketika kekesalan Kyuhyun menciut sekecil biji kedelai. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi jika Yesung sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Aish.. hyung benar-benar susah diberitahu." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ..."

"Baiklah-baiklah aku diam. Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang lumayan cerah meskipun langit dipenuhi beberapa awan kecil. Yesung sudah berada ditempat kesukaannya, taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Di bawah sebuah pohon oak yang berukuran sedang namun menyejukkan, Yesung menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Yesung hyung!" Dari kejauhan Yesung melihat sosok Kyuhyun mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa hyung punya kamera polaroid?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai dihadapan Yesung.

"Ada."

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya hari ini dan kubawa ke kampus?"

"Ambil saja di kamar."

Manik Kyuhyun berbinar senang. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku pinjam ya hyung, gomawo!"

.

**_Grep_**

.

Setelah memberi pelukan terima kasih, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar Yesung di lantai dua. Sementara itu, Yesung yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar.." lengkungan tipis dibibir cherry itu menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Yesung masih ingat cara untuk tersenyum tanpa beban.

.

.

.

"Yesungie.."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara panggilan Mrs. Cho. "Ya eomma?"

"Kau libur hari ini?" Ibu Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Eomma ingin minta tolong. Susu Yoogeun habis, bisakah kau belikan di supermarket? Ini uangnya."

Tanpa ragu Yesung mengatakan iya. Memang benar jika Yesung tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi hal itu bukan berarti dia jahat dengan menolak permintaan Mrs. Cho.

"Oppa, ikut~~"

"Sohyun~ee, Yesung oppa hanya membelikan susu untuk Yoogeun. Di rumah saja nde?" bujuk Mrs. Cho.

Sohyun menggeleng tak mau, "Shireoooo. Sohyun mau ikut Yesungie oppa, eomma~"

"Biar Sohyun ikut denganku." ujar Yesung menyela.

"Yay!" Sohyun langsung berseru girang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, Yesungie?"

"Eum, tidak apa. Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu eomma." Yesung pun menggandeng tangan mungil Sohyun pergi ke supermarket.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Di supermarket, tujuan Yesung sedikit terganggu karena Sohyun beberapa kali merengek untuk dibelikan makanan. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Yesung kecuali membiarkan adik kecilnya itu mengambil barang yang ia mau. Yesung tak mau repot jika nanti Sohyun menangis dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatap Yesung curiga.

"Sohyun~ee.. ini yang terakhir." Yesung memasukkan sebungkus coklat rasa strawberyy ke keranjang belanjaannya.

Lihatlah isi keranjang itu. Seharusnya hanya ada dua kaleng susu di sana, tapi berkat Sohyun kini benda-benda tak terdaftar sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang yang sama.

"Gomawo oppa~" Sohyun tersenyum cerah sambil mencium telapak tangan Yesung. Auh~ Yesung tak bisa menolak aegyo anak-anak seperti ini.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang." Keduanya pun bergegas menuju mesin kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

**_._**

**_Deg_**

**_._**

Langkah Yesung mendadak terhenti. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing berhasil membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya Sohyun kecil bingung.

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa. Kajja kita pulang~" Yesung kembali menggandeng tangan Sohyun meninggalkan area supermarket.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan dengan pria itu?' _sekilas Yesung kembali menatap sepasang namja dan yeoja dibelakangnya.

Gadis cantik itu adalah Seohyun ─kekasih Kyuhyun─. Yesung yakin dengan pasti karena ia pernah beberapa kali melihat foto Seohyun dikamar maupun ponsel Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang Seohyun lakukan di supermarket ini bersama seorang pria asing? Mengapa mereka saling bergandengan tangan begitu mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih?

_'Kyuhyun..'_ mendadak nama Kyuhyun muncul dikepala Yesung. Si manis tiba-tiba dilema memikirkan reaksi Kyuhyun jika tahu kekasihnya pergi dengan pria lain. Haruskah Yesung memberitahu adik angkatnya itu mengenai Seohyun dengan resiko Kyuhyun patah hati? Atau lebih baik ia diam membiarkan waktu yang mengatakan kebenaran pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dipintu membuat sang empunya kamar bangkit dari ranjang. Yesung berjalan sembari memikirkan orang yang mungkin mengetuk pintu kamarnya disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Kyuhyun.." sosok namja jangkung itu kini nyata berdiri dihadapan Yesung. "Kau mabuk?" selidik Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan apapun. Jelas sekali Yesung bisa menghirup aroma alkohol yang menguar dari nafas kasar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." obsidian Kyuhyun menatap sayu kedua onyx Yesung. Manik itu seolah berteriak dari dalam palung kegelapan di relung hatinya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang." perintah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan kata-kata Yesung. Kesadarannya sudah hilang, jadi Kyuhyun tak peduli meskipun orang tuanya memergoki dirinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

.

**_Grep_**

.

Tubuh Yesung harus mundur dua langkah menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Yesung hyung, hik ini sakit hyung~ sangat sakit." racau Kyuhyun.

Yesung memicingkan sebelas alisnya heran. "Sakit?"

"Seohyunie.. hik dia pembohong hyung. Dia bukan malaikat lagi."

Rasa-rasanya sekarang Yesung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Nampaknya masalah ini muncul karena perselingkuhan yang dilihatnya minggu lalu di supermarket.

"Sekarang aku merasa bodoh. Aku tak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan salah hyung. Sungguh, ini semua membuatku muak." adu Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengusap punggung Kyuhyun simpati. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung. Namja itu menunjukkan kepeduliannya melalui kenyaman yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali luruh. Hatinya benar-benar hancur mendapati cinta yang begitu ia jaga kini justru mengkhianatinya. Sulit rasanya untuk percaya meskipun fakta telah berbicara. Hati ini tak selamanya menurut dengan logika.

"Itu bukan berarti kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk." ujar Yesung dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?! Apa hyung tak mengerti perasaanku, huh!?"

Yesung tertegun melihat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya namja jangkung itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Yesung.

"APA- urhmm!"

"Kau.." tangan kanan Yesung langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Mencegah namja itu berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau ingin semua orang terbangun, eoh? Dengan teriakanmu itu, apa kau ingin orang tuamu melihat kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini karena seorang wanita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Akal sehatnya seolah baru saja kembali hinggap diotaknya.

Yesung kembali bersuara meski kini Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berair. "Kau pikir tindakanmu ini pantas untuk kau perlihatkan pada semua orang? Jika dengan patah hati kau rusak tubuhmu dengan alkohol, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seluruh keluarga meninggal?!"

Tanpa ia sadari, kini nada biicara Yesung sama tingginya dengan suara Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengatur kembali suasana hatinya begitu ia sadari dirinya sudah terlalu emosional.

Kakak-beradik itu sama-sama membisu dalam kecanggungan. Yesung yang merasa konyol karena membicarakan hal tak jelas. Serta Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena mendengar perkataan tak terduga dari Yesung.

"Keluar." bariton khas itu kembali bersuara.

"Hyung.."

"Diam. Aku bilang keluar, sekarang." Yesung berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan sang adik yang masih mematung ditempat.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosok Yesung. Dalam hatinya ia merasa kasian entah sebab apa. Malam ini Yesung terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya yang sedang patah hati.

Luka Kyuhyun mungkin tak seberapa dengan luka yang ada dalam relung hati Yesung selama ini. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia luapkan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Efek dari belasan gelas kecil soju yang ditenggaknya kemarin.

"Argh.." erang Kyuhyun. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat berjalan, Kyuhyun meraih handuk dibelakang pintu dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari aroma-aroma alkohol semalam.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah kusutnya terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan dengan tadi sebelum ia mandi.

"Jam sepuluh.." komentar Kyuhyun begitu melihat jadwal kuliah yang tertempel disalah satu dinding kamarnya.

Kyuhyun putuskan untuk turun dan menikmati sarapan di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

Di meja makan, anak-anak dirumah Kyuhyun berkumpul selagi menunggu sarapan mereka datang.

Suara berat Mr. Cho terdengar dari bangku paling ujung. "Minho~ya.."

"Ya appa?" sahut seorang anak bermata bulat.

"Mulai hari ini bisa kau temani Jinki berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Sang Ayah.

Minho meletakkan gelas susunya. "Aku hanya punya satu sepeda, Ayah." jawabnya.

Bagaimana Minho bisa mengajak Jinki berangkat bersama dengan satu sepeda tanpa kursi belakang?

"Yesungie.." Kali ini giliran nama Yesung yang disebut.

Yesung yang sedang duduk menyendiri di ruang keluarga mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Mulai hari ini Appa ada perjalan bisnis selama seminggu di Busan, jadi Appa tidak bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Jinki seperti biasa. Eomma akan mengantarkan Sohyun~ee, Minsung~ee, dan Baekhyun minggu ini. Jadi bolehkan Appa meminjam sepedamu selama seminggu untuk Jinki?"

Yang ditanya mengiyakan tanpa komentar. Yesung bisa naik bus kapanpun. Ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Jinki yang naik bus ke sekolah sendirian.

"Terima kasih Yesungie.." satu usapan hangat dari Mrs. Cho mendarat dibahu Yesung. Si Manis tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Anak-anak, habiskan sarapan kalian dan segera bersiap ke sekolah, mengerti?" perintah Mrs. Cho sembari berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ne Eommaaa!" jawab anak-anak itu serempak. Mr. dan Mrs. Cho tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban putra-putri mereka.

Sang Ibu menyadari putra kandungnya turun dari tangga. "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Cepat kemari dan sarapan bersama."

"Ne Eomma.." sekilas Kyuhyun mencuri pandang pada sosok Yesung di ruang keluarga. _'Masih saja tak mau makan bersama.'_ batinnya berkomentar.

Begitu menuntaskan sarapan mereka masing-masing, Jinki dan Minho langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Mrs. Cho juga segera mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Sohyun, Minsung dan Baekhyun. Sementara Mr. Cho bergegas pergi ke Busan untuk perjalanan bisnisnya.

Semua telah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdua di rumah. Yang lebih muda berinisiatif menghampiri hyungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung tidak kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah menempatkan dirinya di sofa.

"Shift siang." jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh ke arah sang adik. Pandangannya hanya fokus ke acara televisi yang tengah menyiarkan hiburan musik.

"Oh begitu. Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong soal semalam."

Yesung menajamkan fokusnya pada suara bass Kyuhyun. "Wae?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam."

"Eum.."

"Haaah~ konyol sekali, kemarin aku benar-benar merasa hancur karena seorang wanita pembohong. Tak ku sangka Seohyun akan menkhianatiku dengan sahabat prianya itu, ckc, sekarang aku sadar tak seharusnya aku menghancurkan diriku seperti semalam." cerita Kyuhyun. "Yesung hyung.." panggilnya.

"Apa?" kali ini Yesung mau menoleh menatap adik laki-lakinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, hyung."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak, kau melakukannya."

Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah menuju meja makan untuk mengambil roti tawar di meja.

Namja dengan manik tajam di sofa hanya diam mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Yesung.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Yesung meletakkan kembali pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengoleskan selai.

"Kenapa hyung harus menunggu yang lain pergi hanya untuk makan?" tanya Kyuhyun dari tempatnya.

"Tindakanku mengganggumu?" tanya Yesung balik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai wujud penolakan. "Bukan begitu, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Apa makan bersama membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa alasanmu tak pernah bergabung bersama yang lain?"

Yesung menggigit roti isinya. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?" ujarnya disela-sela kunyahannya menikmati sarapan.

"Hyung.." desah Kyuhyun pelan.

.

**_Drrrtt_**

.

Sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayar ponsel pribadi Kyuhyun. Salah satu teman kampusnya menelpon.

"Ada apa Ryeowook~ah?"

"Seohyun mencarimu. Dia bilang ingin bicara denganmu, Kyu." sahut Ryeowook dari line seberang.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. "Seohyun? Untuk apa dia mencariku lagi? Katakan saja aku sibuk."

"Terlambat. Aku terlanjur memberitahunya kalau kau masih dirumah." sesal namja bermarga Kim itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aissh.. yasudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

Sial, apalagi yang ingin Seohyun bicarakan padanya. Baru minggu lalu mereka berkencan dan saling membagi kata cinta, sekarang Kyuhyun merasa enggan hanya untuk membayangkan wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

**_Ting Tong.._**

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan lesu. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya pagi ini.

"Oppa!" Seohyun langsung bersuara begitu pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Oppa, ada hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu."

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Seohyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun. "Tapi ini semua hanya salah paham oppa. Aku benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Yong Hwa. Kami hanya berteman, itu saja." tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Kyuhyun.." dari dalam rumah, tiba-tiba Yesung datang menghampir kedua insan tersebut.

Yesung melihat penampilan Seohyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa kau Seohyun?"

"Nde? Aku Seohyun"

"Kau ingat aku?"

Seohyun menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memiliki seorang kakak angkat bernama Yesung, tapi ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat Yesung secara langsung.

"Kita berpapasan di supermarket minggu lalu."

"Eh? S-supermarket?" mata Seohyun seketika melebar mendengar penuturan tak terduga Yesung.

"Heum. Kau pergi dengan seorang pria waktu itu, iyakan?"

"Pria?" Kyuhyun menyela percakapan Yesung dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria tampan. Kurasa tinggi namja itu sama denganmu." jawab Yesung seadanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Seohyun yang kini terlihat kaget. "Pergi! Jangan pernah menjelaskan apapun lagi padaku. Kita selesai Seo Jeo Hyun." putus Kyuhyun diikuti suara pintu yang dibanting kuat-kuat.

"OPPA! Kyuhyun oppa kumohon dengarku aku dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, oppa!"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan frustasi dari Seohyun. Kini dimatanya hanya ada sosok Yesung.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau.." sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya kali ini. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung tega menyembunyikan kebenaran ini? Jadi Yesung juga telah membohonginya dengan bersikap tak tahu apapun mengenai perselingkuhan Seohyun dengan Yong Hwa?

"Tak ada gunanya aku bicara." balas Yesung tanpa sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaanya. Yesung sudah tahu kelanjutan kalimat itu meskipun adiknya tidak bertanya secara utuh.

"Aku tak percaya kau tega melakukannya, hyung. Kenapa kau sembunyikan semua ini dariku, huh!? Wae?!" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa bedanya jika kau tahu dariku atau dari gadis itu? Apa kau akan percaya jika aku tiba-tiba menemuimu dan mengatakan bahwa kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan pria lain? Apa kau akan percaya, Cho Kyuhyun? Katakan." Yesung membalas bentakan Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Membuat kukunya memutih karena emosi yang tak dapat ia luapkan. Obsidian itu menatap onyx Yesung dengan pandangan kecewa selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Yesung tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Haaah.." Yesung membuang nafas kasar.

Meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat kesal padanya, setidaknya Yesung sudah berbuat sesuatu tadi. Jika saja Yesung tidak merasa penasaran dan datang menghampiri Kyuhyun mengatakan kebenaran yang dilihatnya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah termakan oleh tipuan Seohyun.

Ini salah satu alasan mengapa Yesung tak terlalu ingin berbaur. Sebuah hubungan hanya akan menimbulkan kesalahpaham jika tak ada kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Yesung tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah siapapun. Cukup baginya hidup sendiri dan menjauh dari rasa cinta serta benci yang bisa jadi sangat menakutkan kapan saja.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Huwaaa Ummaaa~~" tangisan nyaring dari Yoogeun membuat Yesung tersentak. Segera ia berlari ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamar adik bungsunya. Sepertinya Baby Yoogeun terbangun.

"Yoogeun~ee.. eh?" memasuki pintu kamar Yoogeun yang tak tertutup sempurna, Yesung mendapati balita 4 tahun itu berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Yoogeun masih saja sesenggukkan meski Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssst.. berhenti menangis Yoogeun~ee. Hyung minta maaf sudah mengagetkanmu dengan suara pintu tadi, nde? Cup cup~" celoteh Kyuhyun sambil menimang adik laki-lakinya.

Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memangku tangan didepan dada. Melihat sang adik yang nampak tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Tangisan Yoogeun yang terus terdengar dari gendongan Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu sedikit geram. "Susunya.." seru Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, "Susu? Mana?" tanyanya celingukan.

Dengan malas Yesung mengambil botol susu Yoogeun didekat ranjang. "Mana ada jika kau tidak membuatnya."

"A-aku?" ujar Kyuhyun terbata.

Ingin rasanya Yesung membedah kepala Kyuhyun dan mencabut sifat lolanya itu. "Sudahlah." Yesung memilih mengalah dengan membuatkan susu untuk yoogeun.

Dari belakang, Kyuhyun hanya mengamati cara yesung meracik susu formula Yoogeun. dari mulai menakar susu, menuangkan air panas hingga meneteskan susu tersebut ke tangannya. Yesung terlihat mahir dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ini."

Kyuhyun langsung meraih botol tersebut dari tangan Yesung dan meminumkannya pada Yoogeun. Ajaib, dalam dua detik Yoogeun langsung terdiam dan menikmati susunya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menyesap tetesan susu ditangannya yang membuat adik tertuanya bertanya.

"Kenapa hyung meneteskannya ke tangan?"

"Lidah anak kecil itu sensitif. Jangan memberikan susu yang terlalu panas atau kau bisa melukai lidah mereka. Teteskan ke tanganmu supaya kau dapat mengira-ira panasnya." jawab Yesung.

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk-angguk polos mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Kyuhyun merasa kagum. Seorang Yesung yang Kyuhyun pikir tak begitu peduli, nyatanya justru lebih memahami masalah ini ketimbang dirinya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Yesung, kau tidak bawa sepedamu?" Yunho menyadari Yesung berjalan menuju pintu utama bersamanya.

Yesung selalu meletakkan sepedanya diarea belakang restoran. Tempat dimana para pekerja yang lain juga memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

Yunho yang memang lebih sering naik bus, tentunya memilih langsung lewat pintu keluar daripada harus memutar.

"Tidak." jawab Yesung.

"Kau akan naik bus?"

"Tidak."

Kening Yunho berkerut bingung. "Oh, Kyuhyun menjemputmu?" tebaknya.

"Tidak juga." Yesung memasang headset hitamnya.

"Lalu?"

"Jalan kaki." selanjutnya Yesung mengancingkan jaket merahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak naik bus saja? Apa kau yakin mau jalan kaki sampai rumah?"

Rumah Kyuhyun dan restoran Heechul itu cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Naik sepeda saja membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, lalu apa kabar Yesung yang berniat jalan kaki malam ini?

"Beberapa hari lalu dompetku hilang. Aku gunakan sisa uangku untuk membelikan Sohyun makanan. Mana mungkin aku naik bus tanpa membayar? Aku harus menghemat untuk bisa naik bus sekali sehari dalam seminggu."

"Ya Tuhan.. dompetmu hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada orang tuamu dan katakan yang sebenarnya? Kurasa mereka akan memberimu uang untuk naik bus."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Pulanglah sebelum bus terakhirmu pergi." pesan Yesung begitu mereka keluar dari restoran. Ia mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yesung mengintip jam digital ditangannya. Sudah jam 10.20 dan Yesung masih setengah perjalanan ke rumah.

Ternyata pilihannya untuk berjalan kaki sekali-kali bukan sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Betapa lelahnya Yesung harus berjalan kaki setelah seharian bekerja di restoran.

Jika tempo hari Yesung lebih berhati-hati sehingga tidak kehilangan dompetnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam bus yang mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan, akhirnya Yesung menginjakkan kakinya dirumah.

"Haaah.. benar-benar menguras tenaga." keluh Yesung. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di ujung tangga lantai dua dengan nafas terengah.

.

**_Klek!_**

.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap Yesung dengan pandangan aneh.

Yesung hanya sekilas melihat sang adik. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Baru pulang?"

"Eoh." Yesung menimpali dengan sebelah tangannya yang siap membuka pintu.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu ten─"

"─Aku lelah. besok saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa mendengar suara pintu kamar Yesung tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Siang harinya di kampus, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kusut sepanjang hari. Nampak seperti tak punya semangat sedikitpun sekedar untuk tertawa.

"Apa yang salah dengan wajahmu hari ini?" Ryeowook meletakkan sekaleng cola dingin di depan Kyuhyun. "Untukmu.." ujarnya sembari duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih.." Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya. Menenggaknya perlahan dan kembali berkata, "Ini tentang hubunganku dengan Yesung hyung."

"Yesung hyung? Memangnya ada apa?" kali ini sebuah pertanyaan ingin tahu datang dari namja ber_dimple_ disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kami bertengkar." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang duduk disamping Ryeowook merasa tertarik dengan masalah teman geniusnya. "Diusia kalian ini masih terjadi pertengkaran?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook bereaksi lebih dulu, "Yakk Kim Kibum, apa kau pikir pertengkaran mereka hanya untuk memperebutkan sebutir permen?"

"Ah~ aku hanya bertanya." bela Kibum

"Yesung hyung tahu tentang perselingkuhan Seohyun dan Yong Hwa tapi dia tidak bicara apapun padaku. Aku membentaknya dengan nada tinggi kemarin." tutur Kyuhyun menghiraukan perdebatan kedua temannya.

"Kau membentaknya karena dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?" tanya namja berdimple itu memperjelas pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, dan setelah itu dia menghindariku."

"Aigoo~~ Kyu," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Jika aku jadi Yesung hyung, aku mungkin sudah berteriak padamu. _'Apa salahku sampai kau membentakku hanya karena aku melihat kekasihmu berselingkuh?'_" komentar Ryeowook sambil memperagakan caranya mengomel.

"Kau yang tak pernah begitu dekat dengan Yesung hyungmu itu, apa mungkin kau langsung mempercayainya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Kibum.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan meragukannya." lanjut Kibum menyimpulkan.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai Seohyun." balas Kyuhyun berusaha membenarkan diri.

Siwon –namja ber_dimple_ itu- ikut berpendapat. "Dan apa kau sadar seberapa besar Yesung hyung peduli padamu?"

"Mwo?"

"Berpikirlah, apa Yesung hyung membencimu? Pernahkah dia mengatakan hal-hal buruk padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Menurutmu, apa alasannya tidak memberitahu perselingkuhan Seohyun padamu?"

kyuhuyn menggeleng, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu."

Siwon berdecak. "Jelas hyungmu itu tidak mau kau terluka Cho Kyuhyun. Alasan mengapa dia memilih diam adalah karena dia tahu kau begitu mencintai Seohyun. Dia tahu kau akan patah hati jika tahu Seohyun berselingkuh dengan pria lain."

"Waaa.. Siwon-ah, darimana kau bisa menyadari hal itu?" kagum Ryeowook.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Hmm pengalaman saja." balasnya.

"Ah~ Kim Heechul." celetuk Kibum. Namja tampan itu paham arti kata pengalaman yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Apalagi kalau bukan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Hangeng beberapa waktu lalu. Siwon yang mengetahui perselingkuhan itu memilih diam tanpa memberitahu Kim Heechul karena sejujurnya Siwon sangat menyukai Heechul, namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Secepatnya kau harus minta maaf pada kakakmu, Kyuhyun~ah." pesan Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###===END or TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

part dua kelar.. update yg cukup lama krna pengeditan yg tertunda hehe hope u like it nde :)

**Reply to Review ::**

R: Yoai? Pure brothership aja ya #smile...

A: iya, yaoi

.

R: lanjut dong msa mau end si -_-  
kerenlah next chap

A: hehe iya lanjut ._.v

.

R: Wow ada story baru

Hoh aku kira Yesung disini punya penyakit mematikan? Ternyata cuma meriang? doang to wkwk

Thor pas di kata "satu-satu" kurang tepat seharusnya itu "satu-satunya" gitu

A: hehe kasian yesung kalau penyakitan, ndak tega saya -_- ah nde, uda diedit. Terima kasih sudah dikasih tau :D

.

R: karya baru lagi wuhuu aku suka ceritanya!  
seperti biasa ff nya keren!  
yesung tertutup banget deh sama yg lain terutama kyu kenapa ya? apa terjadi sesuatu?  
nice ff author-nim ini ada lanjutan nya kan? ditunggu

A: gomawo :] siaaap..

.

R: Kyaaaaa... Di lanjut dong authornim... SECEPAT NYA ..!

Suka banget sama karakter yesung dan kyuhyun di sini :D

A: hehe iya, sip sip ~

.

R: ditunggu kelanjutannya thor ya, penasaran banget ama sifat yesungie yg misterius.  
kangen banget ama couple ini, semoga aja sungie cepat selesai wamil dan bisa ikut ss6 ina.  
ditunggu chap depannya ya,hwaiting!

A: aaa saya jg kangen T.T untk kmrin mreka selca brdua stelah sekian abad (?) sabar" sebulan lagi umma pulang

.

R: apapun yg terjadi ff ini harus di lanjut ..  
Bikin penasaran ._.  
Yesung jangan dingin dong kalo udah beku baru tau rasa :'D  
Next

A: deket" epil kyu ntar juga panas hehehe xP

.

R: Lanjut thor! Butuh asupan ff kyusung! Update cepat yaa thor kalo bisa wordsnya yg banyak muheheheh! Makasih banyak thor! :D

A: diusahakan hehe

.

R: huuwaaa penasaarrraaann knp yesungie tetap brsikap dingin wlo sdah tinggal dgn kyuhyun dan kluarga slma 15thun? Apa ad rahasia yg d smbunyikan yesungie?

Ok next, fighting :)

A: masih kita cari tahu hehe nde, gomawo :)

.

R: Next terus!  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya …  
Kyusung nya dibanyakkin

A: diusahakan ok ok hehe

.

Dan terakhir, jangan lupa tulis pendapat kalian dikolom review kalau mau ceriya ini dilanjut :) okay ~~^^

see you paii paii


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Classic Story

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Family, Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Yesung (22 tahun)

\- Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

**Summary **: Sejak umur 7 tahun Yesung telah menjadi bagian Keluarga Kyuhyun. Bersama anak-anak yang memiliki nasib sepertinya, Yesung menjalani hari-harinya tanpa keluhan. Sikap dingin dan tertutup Yesung justru membuat orang sekitarnya bingung, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memahami Yesung sejauh ini? Seperti apa hubungan kakak-beradik mereka setelah menginjak usia dewasa?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, Skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Tepat di ujung jalan menuju rumah Keluarga Cho, Yesung menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak. Tidak, ia tidak meninggalkan barang apapun di restoran yang bisa membuatnya berhenti atau berpikir ulang untuk kembali.

"Haah.." helaan nafas terdengar berat dari namja 20 tahunan itu. Kali ini rasa letihlah yang memaksa Yesung beristirahat meskipun tujuannya sudah dekat.

"Yesung!"

Merasa sadar panggilan itu ditujukan pada dirinya, Yesung menoleh penasaran ke sumber suara. "Hyungnim?" Dibalik kaca mobil hitam itu terlihatlah sosok namja cantik sang pemilik restoran yang tidak asing bagi Yesung.

Heechul melangkah keluar dari mobil kesayangannya menghampiri Yesung.

"Kenapa hyungnim di sini?"

"Kenapa kau pulang jalan kaki?" Namja cantik itu mengabaikan pertanyaan pegawainya tanpa basa-basi. Sudah bukan hal baru menghadapi cara bicara Kim Heechul yang _to the point_.

Yesung mengernyitkan alis heran. "Nde? Hyungnim, apa kau─"

"─Ya.." Heechul memotong. "Aku mengikutimu sejak kau berjalan melewati halte yang biasa kau gunakan untuk naik bus pulang."

Namja yang lebih muda tersenyum sungkan. "Ah.. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Yesung."

Sedikit memberi kebohongan dalam alasannya Yesung berkata, "Aku hanya ingin jalan kaki saja hyungnim. Sedikit berolah-raga sore."

"Ckc kau bercanda, apa gunanya kau berolah-raga setelah seharian mondar-mandir di restoran." sindir Heechul.

Yesung hanya sanggup membisu mendengar respon tersebut.

"Apa yang Yunho ceritakan padaku itu benar?"

"Yunho?"

"Tadi pagi Yunho mengatakan padaku jika semalam kau jalan kaki karena kau bilang dompetmu hilang dan kau tak punya uang." selidik Heechul.

Si Manis membuang muka sambil sedikit mencibir, "Dasar Jung Yunho menyebalkan."

"Ayo naik!" Heechul memberi kode pada Yesung untuk naik ke mobil pribadinya.

Yesung menggeleng enggan. "Tidak perlu hyungnim, rumahku tidak jauh lagi."

Betapapun Yesung bersikeras menolak, Heechul bukanlah namja yang mudah menerima penolakan. Apa yang ia inginkan semua harus bisa dilakukan. "Aku juga mau ke rumahmu, jadi tak perlu merasa sungkan. Ayo!"

Yesung tak bisa lagi menolak ketika Heechul memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan benar, Heechul kembali melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah Yesung.

Tiba di pekarangan rumah, kedatangan Heechul dan Yesung langsung disambut oleh Mrs. Cho yang sedang merawat pohon-pohonnya seorang diri.

"Oh, Heechul~ah.. Apa kau kemari untuk mengambil barang titipan ibumu?"

"Ne ahjumma, eomma memintaku mengambilnya sekalian."

Mrs. Cho meletakkan peralatan berkebunnya dan menghampiri sang keponakan. "Masuklah dulu, aku akan mengambilnya. Yesungie, ajak Heechul makan sebelum pulang."

"Baiklah eomma."

Yesungpun masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah diikuti langkah ringan Heechul dibelakang.

"Waa~ Chulie hyung datang!" Baekhyun meninggalkan stick joy ditangannya untuk berlari ke arah Heechul.

"Hello kid~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Heechul merendah untuk menerima pelukan selamat datang Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang bermain Mario Kart dengan Minho hyung." Seorang anak usia tanggung refleks melambaikan tangan pada Heechul dari arah depan tv ketika Baekhyun menyebut namanya.

"Hyungnim, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Eum. Bisakah kau panggilkan Kyuhyun sekalian, Yesung?" Heechul berpesan sambil mengikuti Baekhyun ke depan tv.

"Nde hyungnim."

.

.

.

**_Tuk tuk tuk_**

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar lantang dari balik pintu. "Buka saja!"

Yesung menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan membukanya perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit untuk mengintip sosok yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Ada Heechul hyung dibawah, dia mencarimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung memastikan, "Heechul hyung?"

"Eoh, dia menunggumu." Setelah menyampaikan pesan Heechul, Yesung kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak turun ke lantai bawah.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghampiri Heechul.

Namja cantik itu memisahkan diri dari Baekhyun dan Minho untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang makan. "Sebelum Yesung turun, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sejak kapan Yesung pulang dengan jalan kaki?"

"Eh?" Jelas Kyuhyun merespon dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia malah baru tahu Yesung pulang dengan jalan kaki. Bukankah ada bus yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menghemat tenaga dan waktu?

"Jadi seluruh keluargamu tak tahu? Yunho bilang padaku dompet Yesung hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Makanya dia tidak naik bus saat pulang."

"Yesung hyung tak pernah bicara apapun beberapa hari ini."

"Sepertinya Yesung tak mau membebani orang tuamu, jadi lebih baik kau yang mengatakannya."

"A-aku akan katakan pada eomma nanti." putus Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk setuju. Tepat setelah Heechul menyelesaikan urusannya, Yesung turun dari tangga.

"Yesung, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Eung? Hyungnim tidak mau makan dulu?"

Gelengan kepala Heechul berikan sebagai wujud penolakan. "Aku masih kenyang, lagipula Bibi Cho sudah memberikan barang titipan eomma padaku."

"Oh begitu, baiklah.. Hati-hati hyungnim."

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok." Heechul mengusap kepala Yesung. "Baekhyun, Minho, hyung pulang dulu!"

"Nde hyung! Hati-hati dijalan~" sahut kedua bocah itu serempak.

"Hyung mau makan?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di meja makan. "Tidak." Namja itu berniat berbalik ketika suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Makanlah. Aku akan pergi." Sang adik telah mengenal baik gelagat kakak sulungnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan keluar rumah mencari sang ibu. Cukup tahu diri untuk membiarkan Yesung ─yang tak suka makan dengan orang lain─ sendirian.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Pagi hari berikutnya, Mrs. Cho masuk ke kamar Yesung dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

"Yesungie.."

"Ya Eomma, ada apa?" Yesung bangkit dari posisinya begitu melihat kedatangan sang ibu.

"Eomma ingin memberikan ini padamu." Mrs. Cho mengulurkan sebuah kotak dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja. Eomma tahu kau sangat membutuhkan hal ini."

Yesung membuka kotak pemberian sang ibu. Sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tua menjadi benda pertama yang dilihatnya. "Dompet?"

"Kau kehilangan dompetmu beberapa waktu lalu 'kan? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Eh.. I-itu.."

"Sekarang kau tak perlu jalan kaki setelah pulang kerja, naiklah bus atau apapun sayang. Eomma juga sudah memblokir kartumu dan memindahkan saldonya ke rekening yang baru." Mrs. Cho tersenyum hangat.

Mrs. Cho memberikan dompet baru beserta isinya itu jelas setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan kondisi Yesung padanya kemarin. Meskipun mrs. Cho mengerti alasan Yesung menyembunyikan masalah tersebut, tapi ia sedikit kesal karena membiarkan putranya pulang jalan kaki tanpa ia ketahui.

"Jangan pernah sungkan meminta bantuan Yesungie. Kau adalah putraku, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kesusahan seorang diri."

"Terima kasih eomma.." Lagi-lagi rasa syukur Yesung berada dalam keluarga Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersampaikan dari ucapan terima kasih. Selamanya Yesung tak akan melupakan jasa besar keluarga Kyuhyun padanya.

Sepasang manik obsidian yang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Yesung ikut tersenyum lega. Satu nilai plus untuknya karena telah membantu Kim Yesung secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'_ mungkin kalimat seperti itulah yang dapat terbaca dari tatapan curiga Yesung pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Duduklah hyung." Kyuhyun sadar betul arti sorot mata tajam Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku ingin minta maaf. Jadi bisakah hyung duduk mendengarkan?" pinta Kyuhyun lagi ketika dilihatnya Yesung tak bergeming.

Dengan sedikit pertimbangan, Yesung akhirnya mau duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Pagi ini ia berniat menenangkan diri seperti biasa di taman rumah, tapi bangku yang selalu ia gunakan sudah lebih dulu ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata tempat ini benar-benar ampuh untuk bicara denganmu hyung." celetuk sang adik.

"Ada apa?"

Detik berikutnya raut wajah Kyuhyun menjadi lebih serius. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Aku menyesal sudah menggunakan nada tinggi didepanmu hyung."

Yesung tetap diam memperhatikan sang adik.

"Kurasa akulah yang keterlaluan disini. Aku menyalahkanmu ketika sebenarnya hyung berusaha menjaga perasaanku, sungguh.. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak marah padamu." balas Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar hal itu. "Eum.. Tapi aku tetap ingin minta maaf atas kesalahanku."

"Gwaenchana?"

"Nde?" Sedikit tak mengerti pada awalnya, tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Suasana hatiku sekarang sudah lebih baik hyung."

"Akan ada sosok yang lebih pantas untukmu kelak, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Mendengar nasihat Yesung yang tak biasa itu, Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi bingung. "Hyung.."

"Apa?" Yesung membuat wajah polos.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka hyung yang seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa memiliki hyung paling baik. Hehe.. Gomawo Yesung hyung."

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat ke atas mendengar pernyataan konyol Kyuhyun.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah hyung pergi ke taman hiburan minggu besok denganku?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Taman hiburan? Kurasa aku harus─"

"─Jangan membuat alasan hyung harus bekerja karena Heechul hyung bilang padaku kau libur besok."

"Tapi aku tidak punya─"

"─Tidak punya apa? Aku tahu eomma sudah memberikan dompet yang baru dan memperbarui rekening tabunganmu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya kaget. "K-Kyuhyun, apakah kau yang..?"

"Tidak penting siapa yang memberitahu eomma. Sekarang hyung hanya tinggal bilang iya, eum?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

Yesung berdiri dari posisinya. "Tidak bisa, dan hanya itu alasannya." Namja manis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

_._

_"Taman hiburan? Sungie mau ke taman hiburan~"_

_"Iya sayang, besok kita pergi setelah Ayah pulang. Eomma janji."_

_Yesung kecil tersenyum riang membuat kedua mata sipitnya semakin tertutup rapat. "Janji? Sungie sayang eomma.."_

_"Eomma dan Appa juga sayang Yesungie, sangat."_

.

.

.

"Eomma!" Yesung terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Wajah manisnya terlihat penuh kepanikan meski ia baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya ditengah malam.

Begitu kesadarannya pulih, Yesung mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Rasa panik yang tadi mengusainya kini berubah menjadi penyesalan.

"Kenapa setelah sekian lama.. kenapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Yesung mendapati sang ibu menemuinya di dunia mimpi. Hatinya memang menyimpan rindu yang teramat dalam pada wanita itu, tapi kedatangannya selalu menciptakan ketakutan tersendiri dalam diri Yesung. Sang ibu kembali membawa memori buruk itu kedalam ingatannya. Membuatnya harus memutar kembali hal tak menyenangkan di masa lalu.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Dengan mengayuh sepeda biru miliknya, Yesung berangkat ke tempat kerja seperti biasa. Ini sudah seminggu, jadi sepeda Yesung selesai dipinjam Jinki karena Mr. Cho telah kembali.

Pagi ini fokusnya sedikit terbagi karena mimpi semalam. Bukan sebuah mimpi buruk, tapi cuplikan kenangan masa lalu yang membuatnya sedikit terusik hari ini.

"Ya Tuhan!" Yesung harus menarik tuas rem sepedanya kuat-kuat. Hampir saja ia menabrak dua anak kecil yang tengah menyeberang jalan.

"Anak muda, bisakah kau berhati-hati? Banyak anak-anak yang sedang menyeberang." Seorang bapak-bapak dibelakang anak-anak tersebut menasehati Yesung sedikit keras.

Yesung membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Maaf paman, aku tidak sengaja."

"Jangan melamun, kau bisa mencelakai orang lain."

"Ne paman, aku minta maaf." Setelah menyampaikan permintaan maafnya setulus mungkin, Yesung kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Menghindari hal-hal yang mungkin saja lebih membahayakan, tak berapa jauh Yesung memilih berhenti. Ia menepikan sepedanya ke pinggir jalan.

"Arggh.." Yesung gunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap wajah kacaunya.

Mimpi itu benar-benar mengakibatkan efek yang tak biasa. Bagaimanapun Yesung berusaha mengabaikannya, bayangan itu kembali lagi dan lagi.

"Kumohon.." Satu kata permohonan yang berusaha Yesung sampaikan pada bayangan-bayangan dikepalanya untuk segera pergi.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, kini ada sebuah motor yang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Sang pengemudi langsung turun dari kendaraan untuk mendekati Yesung. "Hyung?"

Tepukan dari pria asing itu membuat sang pengendara sepeda tersentak. Segera ia menoleh untuk mengetahui sosok asing didekatnya.

"Kau?" Rasa-rasanya wajah tampan itu cukup familiar, tapi Yesung tak bisa mengingatnya sekarang.

"Aku Siwon, hyung lupa?" ucap pria tampan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah~" Yesung mengangguk kecil sebagai permintaan maaf telah melupakan nama Siwon. "Teman Kyuhyun?"

"Ne hyung, apa yang sedang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Yesung nampak kebingungan untuk menjawab. "Hmm.. tidak ada."

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" Kecurigaan Siwon bukan tanpa alasan. Wajah Yesung sekarang terlihat gusar seperti memiliki beban tersembunyi. Siwon bukan peramal ataupun psikolog ahli, tapi firasatnya mengatakan demikian.

Satu tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Yesung. "Aku baik-baik saja." balasnya dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan yang tak Siwon ketahui.

"Hyung, kau punya keluarga besar 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Yesung menatapnya heran. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa tadi dari jauh kau tampak sebatang kara hyung? Aku melihatmu seperti orang kesepian." ungkap Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Yesung sekarang memang hidup bersama keluarga Cho, tapi penglihatan Siwon barusan menampilkan gambar yang berbeda. Walaupun Siwon hanya melihat sekilas, sosok Yesung yang seorang diri di atas sepedanya sungguh terlihat kesepian.

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang Yesung perlihatkan saat itu hingga mampu membuat Choi Siwon berpikir demikian. Sekuat-kuatnya manusia, ada satu obat yang pasti mereka butuhkan ketika tekanan dalam hidup mereka terlalu besar. Dan Siwon merasa Yesung tak memiliki obat itu. Jadi mungkinkah itu sebabnya Yesung terlihat menyedihkan di mata Siwon sekarang?

"Kau lucu." komentar tak terduga terlontar dari mulut Yesung.

"Eh?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa melihatku seperti itu. kekeke.." Tawa ambigu Yesung meninggalkan keheranan diwajah tampan Siwon. "Aku pergi dulu."

Orang bilang, orang yang menceritakan kesedihannya pada dunia adalah orang yang tak benar-benar terluka. Karena bagi mereka yang benar-benar terluka, menceritakan kembali memori kesedihannya sama saja dengan menghadapi kembali luka itu secara nyata. Sehingga bagi mereka, membuang cerita-cerita itu terasa lebih baik karena terlalu mengerikan untuk mengingat luka itu lagi.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Apa kau serius dengan rencanamu?" Yunho menahan pintu lokernya untuk menatap Yesung tak percaya.

Namja manis disebelahnya menjawab, "Sudah saatnya aku mengatur kehidupanku sendiri."

"Tapi apa harus kau putuskan keluar dari rumah itu?"

"Yunho~ya, 15 tahun hidupku berlalu dengan baik di rumah itu. Aku sudah 22 tahun sekarang, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku keluar." Yesung mengambil tas ranselnya dari dalam loker.

"Lalu dimana kau akan tinggal? Kau sudah dapatkan tempat yang layak?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku juga belum tahu. Kurasa banyak tempat yang dapat kusewa. Lagipula aku tak butuh tempat yang besar."

"Kalau kau mau, aku punya seorang teman yang menyewa tempat tinggal. Aku bisa menghubunginya apa ada tempat yang kosong untuk satu orang."

"Sungguh? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau membantuku."

Yunho menepuk bahu Yesung beberapa kali. "Sudahlah, teman pasti akan membantu kapanpun. Jangan sungkan padaku, Yesung."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

.

Mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah tangga membuat Kyuhyun mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia buka pintu kamar pribadinya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Hyung.."

Yesung menoleh tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu. "Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Aku?"

"Ne hyung, aku membutuhkan otak geniusmu untuk meneliti tugas kuliahku." aku Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan deretan not balok kepada Yesung. Memang benar sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mengambil jurusan musik dikampusnya, tapi sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika sebenarnya Yesung juga memiliki nilai lebih dalam bidang musik.

"Ok, tunggulah. Aku mau mandi sebentar." Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan sang dongsaeng mengekor dibelakang. Setelah meletakkan ranselnya ditempat biasa, Yesung beralih menuju almari untuk mengambil baju ganti dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menunggu permen dari sang ibu, Kyuhyun duduk bersila di atas ranjang Yesung sembari membenahi deretan not-not balok miliknya.

.

**_Drrt drrt drrt_**

.

Suara benda bergetar dari ransel Yesung membuat fokus Kyuhyun sesaat teralihkan. Diraihnya tas gendong Yesung untuk mengambil sumber suara tersebut.

Satu panggilan masuk dari Yunho tertera dilayar ponsel Yesung.

"Yunho hyung?" Entah mengapa jemari Kyuhyun memilih mengeser tombol jawab dan menerima panggilan Yunho.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang lainlah yang tengah memegang ponsel Yesung, Yunho langsung bersuara. "Yesung, temanku bilang dia bisa menyewakan satu tempat untukmu. Dia bahkan memberikan harga yang lebih rendah karena aku katakan padanya kau temanku. Kapan kau akan pindah?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan sebelah matanya bingung. "Pindah? Siapa yang mau pindah?"

"Eh? Apa ini Kyuhyun?" Dari seberang dapat terdengar jelas Yunho terkejut mendapati suara bass Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku hyung, siapa yang mau pindah?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berhak memberitahumu, Kyu. Katakan pada Yesung untuk menghubungiku lagi secepatnya. Sampai jumpa.." putus Yunho secara sepihak.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau menyentuh ponselku?"

"Hyung.." Sang dongsaeng langsung meletakkan ponsel Yesung dan berdiri menghampiri sang kakak. "Yunho hyung baru saja menelepon."

"Y-Yunho?" Sedikit terbata Yesung merespon. Sebelum pulang tadi Yesung berpesan pada Yunho untuk menghubunginya jika sudah mendapat informasi mengenai tempat sewa milik temannya.

"Yunho hyung memberitahuku tentang sewa tempat. Apakah informasi itu untukmu, hyung?"

"Itu.." Pandangan menyelidik dari kedua obisidan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit tak nyaman. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan dengan cara seperti itu. Seolah-olah ia baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan.

Mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. "Kau berniat pindah hyung?" tebaknya.

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah jelas jawabannya karena Yesung tak kunjung bereaksi.

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pindah hyung." larang Kyuhyun.

Yesung membalas tatapan kuat sang adik. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku izin, Kyu. Aku bisa pindah kapanpun aku mau."

"Tapi hyung─" Kyuhyun tersudut.

"Jika kau ingin berdebat mengenai masalah ini, lebih baik kau bawa tugas-tugasmu kembali. Aku ingin tidur."

Menghiraukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tetap setia diposisinya, Yesung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mulai berbalik menatap Yesung. "Hyung, apa anak-anak bisa menggoyahkan keputusanmu?"

"Huh?"

"Jika yang lain menahanmu, apa kau akan tetap tinggal?"

Onyx sabit itu meredup tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. "Tidak." sanggahnya.

Namja dihadapannya tersenyum ambigu. "Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu hyung." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###===END or TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Jeongmal mianhae baru bisa lanjut cerita ini sekarang #deepbow banyak hal terjadi kemarin yang bikin saya hilang dari dunia fangirl termasuk ffn ini

Hajiman.. skrg saya bakal kembali dari masa vakum kemarin :) kembali mengintai hubungan rahasia KyuSung xD

Terima kasih untuk kalian" yang uda ngirim PM meskipun baru bisa aku baca barusan. Gomawo nde ({}) cerita ini ada karena kalian juga

Terakhir, aku masih berharap review kalian tentang cerita ini nde ^^

.

see you paii paii


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Classic Story

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Family, Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

\- Yesung (22 tahun)

\- Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

**Summary **: Sejak umur 7 tahun Yesung telah menjadi bagian Keluarga Kyuhyun. Bersama anak-anak yang memiliki nasib sepertinya, Yesung menjalani hari-harinya tanpa keluhan. Sikap dingin dan tertutup Yesung justru membuat orang sekitarnya bingung, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memahami Yesung sejauh ini? Seperti apa hubungan kakak-beradik mereka setelah menginjak usia dewasa?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, Skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Pandangan sendu itu jatuh pada langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Sedikit helaan nafas terhembuskan begitu saja.

Kebimbangan kini menghantui Yesung setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun. Benarkah adik-adik kecilnya tak dapat menggoyahkan keteguhan Yesung?

Sekuat apakah keputusan yang telah ia buat untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah yang telah lima belas tahun ia tempati. Meninggalkan semua kenangan serta cerita yang telah terlukis dalam memori.

Satu sisi ia merasa telah cukup dewasa untuk belajar hidup mandiri. Bagaimanapun statusnya saat ini, kenyataan telah menuliskan hidupnya sebatang kara sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Kuatkan aku Eomma.. Appa.." Doa Yesung sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi. Bersiap menghadapi hari esok yang mungkin akan penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami Yesung?" Mr. Cho memandang putra sulungnya ingin tahu. Pagi ini tidak biasanya sang anak mengajaknya bicara serius. Mrs. Cho juga ikut serta menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia siap untuk mengatakannya sekarang. "Appa.. minggu depan aku akan pindah."

"Ye?" Respon terkejut keluar dari mulut Mrs. Cho. Ditatapnya sang putra lekat-lekat. "Kau mau pindah?"

"Iya Eomma.. Aku putuskan untuk hidup mandiri mulai sekarang."

"Tapi kau tak perlu pindah Yesung, ini rumahmu. Kemana lagi kau akan pergi dari tempat ini? Kau juga masih tanggungjawab kami."

"Aku mendapat tawaran sebuah tempat dari Yunho. Umurku sudah 22 tahun Appa, secepatnya aku harus belajar mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Yesung.." cemas Sang Ibu.

"Eomma, aku tidak pergi jauh. Aku akan tetap bekerja di restoran seperti biasa, Eomma tak perlu khawatir."

"Haah..baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi tekadmu Yesung. Appa mengizinkanmu pergi asal kau berjanji untuk selalu datang kemari jika membutuhkan sesuatu." tegas Mr. Cho dengan bijak.

Mrs. Cho langsung membalas ucapan sang suami. "Tapi yeobo─"

"─Aku percaya pada Yesung. Dia bukan anak manja yang selalu merengek ini itu pada orang tuanya, dia pasti bisa mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Iyakan Yesung?"

Yesung mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan sang ayah. "Aku janji Eomma."

"Kau harus memberikan alamat tempat tinggalmu dengan jelas pada eomma, arra?"

"Baiklah Eomma."

"Eum.. bagus. Ah~" Mrs. Cho menghampiri sang anak untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan kasih sayang. "Kini Yesung kecilku telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa."

_'__Kyuhyun..' _sudut manik sabit Yesung terfokus pada sosok sang dongsaeng yang berdiri diam menatapnya dari ujung tangga. Yesung tak dapat mengartikan sorot mata Kyuhyun yang terkesan tak biasa itu. Seolah-olah obsidian khas itu menyembunyikan sebuah rencana rahasia.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Kepindahan Yesung yang tak terduga minggu ini benar-benar menciptakan 'kekacauan' di rumah Keluarga Cho. Lihatlah betapa repotnya Mrs. Cho menenangkan Sohyun dan Minsung yang terus menangis. Belum lagi Baekhyun dan Jinki yang sibuk bergelayut pada Yesung agar tak pergi. Minho memilih diam meskipun matanya tak dapat berbohong karena terus berkaca-kaca. Mr. Cho memeluk Yesung sebagai wujud semangat untuk sang putra. Hidup sendiri di luar jelas membutuhkan tekad dan mental yang kuat.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa untuk berkunjung kemari sayang." pesan Sang Ibu penuh kasih.

"Ne Eomma.. Aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu semuanya, sampai jumpa~"

Lambaian tangan itu adalah satu simbol dimana jalan cerita baru Yesung kini telah dimulai. Keyakinannya sudah bulat. Meskipun semua terasa berat pada awalnya, Yesung pastikan ia sanggup hidup bersama dirinya sendiri. Menghadapi dunia seorang diri, hal yang seharusnya mampu ia lakukan sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Pagi itu Yesung meninggalkan rumah Keluarga Cho tanpa berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Entah kemana perginya Kyuhyun hari itu. Keberadaannya menjadi sesuatu yang terlupakan karena semua keluarga sibuk melepas kepergian Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Seminggu pertama meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya, Yesung tak merasakan perubahan yang begitu berarti. Semua hal masih berjalan normal hingga pada suatu hari setelah pulang dari shifft malamnya..

"Ya Tuhan.." langkah kaki Yesung terhenti mendapati bangunan besar dihadapannya kini. Syaraf kesadarannya bagaikan ditarik keluar seketika.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berjalan tanpa sadar ke rumah Kyuhyun? Apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya itu?

"Yesung hyung, itu kau?"

Sebuah nada suara yang begitu Yesung hafal terdengar jelas dari balik punggungnya. Yesung menoleh, "Kyuhyun.."

Benar, itu adalah suara Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung itu tidak biasanya berkeliaran di luar rumah jam segini. Dan pakaian itu.. celana longgar, jaket serta sekantung kecil barang dari minimarket dekat rumah.

"Kenapa kemari? Kau mau pulang?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

Sang kakak menggeleng. "Tidak.. Aku salah jalan."

"Nde? Uhuk-uhuk!" Kyuhyun refleks menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk cukup keras.

"Kau sakit?" cemas Yesung. Tangannya berniat menyentuh kening Kyuhyun tapi telah lebih dulu ditahan oleh sang empunya.

"Kau bilang salah jalan? Hyung benar-benar tak menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahmu lagikah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau egois hyung. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Yesung.

"Katakan maksud ucapanmu yang sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berbalik mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Wajah angkuhnya melunak, "Apa hyung tahu kalau Sohyun selalu mencarimu? Dia selalu bertanya kapan kau pulang dan bermain dengannya. Dan anak-anak yang lain, kau pikir bagaimana caraku menangani mereka seorang diri hyung? Setidaknya dulu Eomma selalu mengandalmu hyung, tapi sekarang semua hal menjadi urusanku."

"Kyuhyun.." Yesung merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Bukannya aku tak mau mengambil alih tugas itu, tapi kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba benar-benar membuatku lelah hyung. Kemana aku harus meminta bantuan jika satu-satunya kakak yang aku punya melarikan diri?"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri Kyuhyun." bantah Yesung.

"Tidak, kau memang melarikan diri hyung. Jika hari itu aku tidak menjawab telepon dari Yunho hyung apa kau berniat memberitahuku? Tidak 'kan?"

Sang kakak hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua keluhan Kyuhyun.

"Atau jika memang hyung tidak melarikan diri, kenapa seminggu ini kau tak ada kabar? Tak sekalipun kau luangkan waktumu untuk pulang ke rumah dan sekarang saat kau berdiri di sini kau katakan bahwa kau salah jalan? Hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya serius, "aku kecewa padamu, Kim Yesung-sshi."

Yesung tertegun mendengar kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Benarkah baru saja bibir itu memanggilnya dengan "Kim" Yesung?

Apa sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar mulai memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menganggapnya orang asing?

Tanpa menunggu Yesung sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pagar rumahnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk berangkat ke kampus lebih awal. Jam tangan hitamnya masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit, itu artinya masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai.

"Cih.." secerca cibiran keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Di ujung koridor kini ia melihat mantan kekasihnya tengah bergandengan tangan mesra dengan sang pacar. Gadis itu seolah lupa bahwa belum genap satu musim ia putus dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu pada Yong Hwa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan berbisik tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. "Kim Kibum!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Ckc.. Tak perlu memakai nada tinggi seperti itu. Kau ini kebiasaan." Kibum memukul bahu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aissh.. salah sendiri kau bicara hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu!"

"Tak masuk akal? Hey Bung dengar, kau menatap pasangan itu dengan wajah kesalmu mengerti? Aku hanya menyimpulkan saja."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sembari membuat muka menanggapi argumen sang kawan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau datang lebih awal? Tak malas-malasan dulu di rumah?" Kibum bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas.

"Sekarang aku tak suka berada di rumah."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Yesung hyungmu pindah?"

Obsidian itu menatap sang lawan bicara serius. "Bukan begitu.." lirihnya.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menerawang, "Hanya saja terkadang aku lelah. Jika biasanya Yesung hyung di rumah, Eomma lebih sering memanggil namanya untuk mengurus anak-anak."

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir kibum. "Ah.. Kau merindukannya Cho."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yesung hyungmu.. Sepertinya kau harus menemuinya." saran Kibum. Ia pikir Kyuhyun perlu menemui Yesung untuk bertanya bagaimana cara mengurus anak-anak dengan benar. Lihatlah belakangan ini Kyuhyun sering terlihat kacau ketika di kampus.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Eh, kapan?"

"Semalam.. Di depan rumah kami." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang penting. Namja itu bahkan beralasan bahwa ia salah jalan saat tubuhnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah kami."

"Kyuhyun.." Kali ini suara lain menginterupsi dari belakang Kibum.

Rupanya itu suara lembut Kim Ryeowook. "Apa?" balas si namja Cho.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung merindukan rumah." lanjut Ryeowook seraya menempati bangku kosong tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Pernyataan itu menciptakan raut kebingungan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Mworago?"

"Jika aku jadi Yesung hyung, aku akan membuat alasan seperti itu juga padamu. Mana mungkin aku mengaku merindukan rumah dan ingin pulang di saat aku dengan bangga serta percaya diri melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu."

Penjelasan singkat dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dirinya mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yesung hari itu. Namja manis itu jelas terkejut begitu dirinya sadar berada di depan rumah Keluarga Cho. Tatapan tajam yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas onyx sabit tersebut, entah mengapa Kyuhyun baru bisa merasakan jika malam itu tatapan Yesung nampak berbeda.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yesung segera mengenakan kaos dari dalam almarinya begitu mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Namja itu baru saja selesai mandi sore karena dirinya juga baru tiba di rumah lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dengan membawa pemikiran mengenai siapa yang mengetuk pintunya sore-sore seperti ini, Yesung berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada.

Tempat sewa Yesung tidaklah terlalu besar, tapi cukup layak untuk ditempati. Ada ruang tengah yang diberi televisi berukuran sedang meski tanpa sofa. Tepat di hadapan ruang tengah itu terdapat dapur yang hanya diberi batas oleh meja makan serta kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Ruangan lain yang merupakan kamar Yesung berada tepat di sebelah ruang tengah.

.

**_Klek_**

.

Pintu terbuka dengan tangan mungil Yesung.

"Hyung.."

Sosok itu membuat Yesung menatapnya kaget.

"Ternyata alamatnya benar."

Masih diliputi rasa tak percaya, Yesung memaksakan diri untuk bersuara. "Kyuhyun.." panggilnya. "Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Maaf, aku mengikutimu begitu kau keluar dari restoran." aku Kyuhyun.

Tempat tinggal baru Yesung sekarang tidak begitu jauh dari restoran. Mungkin hanya dua puluh menit naik bus.

"Masuklah.." sebuah hal baru Yesung tidak keberatan mendengar alasan jujur Kyuhyun.

Sang adik jelas langsung menurut tanpa protes. Pandangannya segera berkeliling setelah kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya sofa, kau bisa duduk dimanapun kau mau."

"Baiklah, bisakah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya hendak duduk di atas kasur tipis di depan tv.

"Duduk saja." Yesung mengangguk tanpa keberatan. "Kau mau minum?"

"Jika hyung punya sesuatu yang menyegarkan, kurasa aku mau." jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu.

Dalam hati Yesung tersenyum geli meski di kepalanya kini penuh dengan tanda tanya. Seperti baru kemarin lusa Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan 'Kim Yesung' tapi kenapa sekarang bocah itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun? Kepalanya Kyuhyun masih baik-baik sajakan?

Setelah mengambilkan sekaleng soda untuk Kyuhyun, Yesung ikut duduk di dekatnya. "Minumlah."

"Terima kasih hyung.." Sang adik langsung menenggak minuman pemberian Yesung tanpa sungkan.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur kata-kata. "Hyung.. tidak bisakah kau pulang dan tinggal saja di rumah?"

"Nde?"

"Aku tahu, kau juga merindukan rumah iyakan hyung?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ayolah hyung, kami semua juga merindukanmu." ujar Kyuhyun memohon.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang."

"Kau sudah melupakan kami? Apa hyung─"

"─Kyuhyun." Yesung memotong ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memberi penjelasan padamu kali ini. Dengarkan dulu." tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Persetujuan Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan adalah sinyal bagi Yesung. "Tak pernah aku melupakan kalian semua, kau harus tahu itu. Aku akan pulang tapi bukan sekarang, Kyu. Sekarang aku ingin belajar untuk bertahan dengan apa yang kumiliki, bukan dengan kasih sayang di rumah. Suatu hari aku akan kembali lagi dengan bangga seperti saat aku meninggalkan rumah hari itu."

Yesung memandang kedua manik Kyuhyun serius. "Kuharap sebagai orang dewasa kau bisa mengerti maksudku, Kyuhyun."

Setelah bibir Yesung tertutup, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai kembali pembicaraan. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar sesekali deru nafas keduanya dalam keheningan.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Apa?" Tatapan Yesung tertuju pada sang adik yang masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku masih saja bersikap kekanakan. Aku baru menyadarinya, kita bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun. Tak pantas lagi untuk kita berdua bertengkar memperebutkan sebatang permen."

Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terpaku melihat senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir Yesung. Mungkinkah kini ia sedang terpesona dengan senyum itu?

"Kyuhyun, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ah, nde hyung. Arrayo.." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata kaget. Ia balas tersenyum dengan logika yang tengah berusaha mengusir pemikiran gilanya barusan.

Benar, kedua kakak-beradik itu bukan lagi anak kecil seperti halnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini mereka mulai berpikir lebih dewasa mengenai berbagai hal dalam hidup mereka. Belajar tentang kehidupan dan memahami segala macam perasaan manusia. Tidak ada lagi kata polos layaknya bayi yang tersenyum tanpa beban.

.

.

.

**_###===Classic Story===###_**

.

.

.

Semenjak kunjungan pertama Kyuhyun ke tempat Yesung hari itu, kini bukan hal aneh lagi melihat Kyuhyun berkeliaran di sana. Yesung pun tak merasa keberatan mendapati adiknya datang karena sekarang Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi memaksanya untuk pulang. Nampaknya Kyuhyun telah mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung saat itu.

"Yesung hyung belum pulang?" pikir Kyuhyun ketika dirinya tak mendapati siapapun membukakan pintu. Namja itu pun beralih pada ponsel pintarnya untuk mencari tahu.

_'__Hyung, kau dimana? Aku ada di tempatmu sekarang.'_ ketik Kyuhyun dan langsung ia kirimkan pada sang kakak.

_'__Aku masih di restoran. Mungkin satu jam lagi aku pulang.'_ balas Yesung tak berapa lama.

'_Yak, apa Heechul hyung memaksamu lembur lagi? Pastikan dia membayarmu hyung.'_

_'__Tenanglah, hyungnim sudah mengurus hal itu. Jangan macam-macam dengannya.'_

Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut membaca balasan Yesung. Kenapa malah dirinya yang diancam di sini?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengetik balasan untuk Yesung, mendadak pemberitahuan adanya pesan baru kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

_'__Kyu, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu? Tolong pergilah ke minimarket dan belikan obat sakit kepala.'_

_'__Kau sakit hyung?' _ketik namja Cho dengan wajah cemas.

_'__Tidak.. Hanya disaat lelah aku merasa kepalaku sedikit berat.'_

_'__Baiklah hyung, aku akan membelikan obatnya untukmu.'_

_'__Terima kasih Kyu, aku akan menggantinya nanti.'_

Cih, Kyuhyun benci hal seperti ini. Ia tak suka Yesung memikirkan milikku milikmu. Apa yang ia miliki adalah milik Yesung juga karena mereka saudara, iyakan?

_'__Tak perlu, jangan pikirkan hal semacam itu lagi hyung.'_ balasan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi menuju minimarket.

.

.

.

_###_

.

.

.

"Yesung, kau yakin? Aku bisa izin pada hyungnim untuk mengantarmu jika kau mau."

Yesung menggeleng, "Tak perlu Yunho-ya. Kau tahu tempatku tidak terlalu jauh kan, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau ini selalu saja berpikir melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tunggu sampai kau merasa membutuhkan seseorang Yesung."

Namja manis di hadapan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Yasudah, pulanglah hati-hati.." pesan Yunho.

"Nde, sampai jumpa." Yesung mulai berjalan keluar restoran.

Tiba di luar, sesuatu yang tak Yesung pikirkan ternyata sudah menunggu.

"Hyung.."

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Yesung. Ia menyerahkan sebuah helm yang dibawanya pada sang kakak. "Ayo pulang" ajaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu."

Yesung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Tapi aku tidak memintamu menjemputku, Kyu."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku hanya bisa menjemputmu saat kau minta padahal hyung tak pernah memintaku sekalipun?"

"Itu.."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau harus cepat-cepat istirahat, bukankah hyung bilang kepala ini sedang tak sehat?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Yesung lembut. Tindakan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Eum.." Yesung sedikit mengelak dari usapan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kajja.." Ia memilih berjalan ke arah motor Kyuhyun lebih dulu.

Dari dalam restoran, dua pasang mata tengah sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka mengenai moment Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Yunho, kau lihat itu?"

"Nde hyungnim, sejak kapan hubungan mereka seperti itu?" sahut Yunho tak kalah penasaran dengan namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Lama sekali aku tak melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Terakhir kulihat adalah saat Kyuhyun membawa Seohyun kemari saat kencan pertama mereka."

"Hyungnim, seolma..?" Pikiran Yunho mulai terbang lebih tinggi.

Heechul lebih dulu menggeleng. "Andwae, mereka tak mungkin seperti itu. Meski hubungan saudara mereka tak dapat dikatakan murni, tapi aku tahu pendirian Yesung seperti apa."

"Kau benar hyungnim, Yesung sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya sejak dulu."

"Ckc, yah.. tapi siapa yang bisa mengatur seseorang jatuh cinta?"

Heechul dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain ikut berkomentar.

"Yak Choi Siwon!" Heechul meninggikan nada suaranya tak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon.

Entah sejak kapan, Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kasir hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi, "Apa perkataanku barusan salah hyungdeul?" ujarnya santai. "Noona, yang biasanya satu nde." pesannya kemudian pada sang kasir.

"Hey, justru karena ucapanmu itu benar makanya terdengar salah sekarang." balas Heechul. Pelanggannya yang satu ini memang terkadang terlalu frontal.

Tapi jika pokok pembicaraan di antara ketiga namja itu berdasarkan pada bukit yang mereka lihat, bisakah seseorang menyimpulkan kebenaran yang mungkin akan terkuak itu?

Menjadi kanak-kanak adalah sebuah proses menuju kedewasaan. Jika saja mereka sadar bahwa jalan untuk menjadi dewasa merupakan proses yang berat dan panjang, apa masih ada anak-anak yang mengumbar keberanian dengan percaya diri lalu berkata 'Aku sudah dewasa' ?

.

.

.

**_###===END or TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

#kibarbannerkyusung Author baru sempet edit ini chapter mian ^^ ini hadiah buat Yesungie :3 cieee yg sekarang 32 tapi tetep kayak 22 -" xD Happy Birthday honey honey honey :*

Ini di otak ada sekilas khayalan tntg foto kyusung yg upload yesungie, enaknya di share tak ya? :P

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review nde mau lanjut or no ^^ author ngikut aja tapi maaf kalau rada lama update v.v

.

see you paii paii


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, justru karena ucapanmu itu benar makanya terdengar salah sekarang." balas Heechul. Pelanggannya yang satu ini memang terkadang terlalu frontal.

Tapi jika pokok pembicaraan di antara ketiga namja itu berdasarkan pada bukit yang mereka lihat, bisakah seseorang menyimpulkan kebenaran yang mungkin akan terkuak itu?

Menjadi kanak-kanak adalah sebuah proses menuju kedewasaan. Jika saja mereka sadar bahwa jalan untuk menjadi dewasa merupakan proses yang berat dan panjang, apa masih ada anak-anak yang mengumbar keberanian dengan percaya diri lalu berkata 'Aku sudah dewasa' ?

.

.

.

**_=== Happy Reading ===_**

.

.

.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter hyung?"

"Kita pulang saja." tolak Yesung.

"Hyung yakin? Daripada terus minum obat kenapa tidak kita periksakan saja?"

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun. Kau ingin membawaku pulang atau aku turun saja sekarang?"

"Yak! Apa hyung sedang mengancamku?"

Namja yang duduk dibelakang menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku memberimu pilihan saja."

Kyuhyun membuang nafas kesal, "Baiklah baiklah kita pulang sekarang Tuan Yesung."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Yesung menepuk punggung adiknya sebagai tanda tak suka. Sang adikpun meminta maaf dan kembali fokus pada kemudi motornya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Terima kasih." perintah Yesung sembari mengembalikan helm Kyuhyun.

Namja yang lebih muda menggeleng tak setuju. Ia tak ingin pulang, Kyuhyun ingin menemani kakaknya yang sedang tidak sehat itu. "Apa aku boleh menginap hyung?"

"Nde?"

"Semalam saja.. oke?"

"Pulanglah ke rumah. Appa dan eomma nanti mencarimu."

"Aku sudah izin pada eomma. Lihat ini.." Kyuhyun segera menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Yesung.

Yesung membaca isi pesan singkat di ponsel dongsaengnya tersebut. Tertulis jelas di sana jika Kyuhyun boleh menginap di tempat Yesung. Bahkan sang eomma meminta Kyuhyun memastikan kondisi Yesung baik-baik saja dan putra sulungnya hidup dengan layak.

"Sudahkan. Apa hyung punya alasan lain untuk melarangku menginap?" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Bangga dengan bukti yang ia miliki untuk mengalahkan sifat keras kepala Yesung.

"Masuklah."

"Hehe.. terima kasih Yesung hyung." Namja jangkung itu terlihat girang. Ia langsung memarkirkan motornya dan menguncinya lalu mengekor di belakang Yesung yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, aku ingin tidur." Yesung berpesan pada Kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah hyung! Tenang saja aku akan menjaga rumahmu~"

Yesung yang sudah di dalam kamar hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya. Menjaga apanya? Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun dapat mengurus rumah sendirian.

Membawa rasa pusing yang masih hinggap di kepalanya, Yesung putuskan untuk tidur sejenak sebelum jam makan malam.

Sementara Yesung terlelap, Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan menonton televisi. Walaupun kenyataannya suara televisi itu hanya suara latar belakang saat dirinya sibuk bermain game di PSP.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.50 malam, Kyuhyun sudah cukup bosan dengan aktivitasnya sejak tadi. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa Yesung betah dengan rasa sepi seorang diri?

"Eo..mma. .nghh"

Sebuah suara samar dari balik pintu kamar Yesung membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Segera ia bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung jatuh pada sosok Yesung di atas tempat tidur. Namja manis itu nampak bergerak tak tenang wajahnya juga berkeringat dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Karena khawatir Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Yesung. "Hyung kau kenapa?"

Yesung tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang adik.

"Eomma bagaimana ini? Tubuhnya panas sekali." Kyuhyun tak percaya begitu merasakan suhu badan Yesung yang menurutnya sudah mengkhawatirkan.

"Ah ya kompres! Aku harus mengompresnya." Kyuhyun langsung bergegas ke dapur.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menghadapi orang sakit. Selama ini jika ada yang sakit di rumah, ibunya yang akan bertindak.

Kyuhyun meletakkan handuk kecil di kening Yesung, tak lupa ia membenahi posisi tidur kakaknya. "Tidurlah hyung. Cepat sembuh. Aku tahu kau tak suka jika aku memberitahu appa dan eomma, jadi jangan buat aku memberitahukan keadaanmu pada mereka hyung."

.

.

.

**_=== Classic Story ===_**

.

.

.

Hari berganti.. malampun sudah berlalu..

Yesung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pagi itu ia merasakan kehangatan untuk pertama kalinya sejak pelukan terakhir dari Mrs. Cho.

"K-kyu.." Yesung pun menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Di atas ranjang yang sama dan selimut yang sama.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Yesung pelan.

Tentu saja si maniak tidur tidak mendengar suara Yesung barusan. Kesadarannya masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi.

Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun Yesung memilih meninggalkan pelukan hangat itu.

'Apa dia yang melakukan semua ini?' Inner Yesung bersuara melihat ada baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil. Sekilas matanya menatap sang adik sebelum memutuskan membawa baskom itu kembali ke dapur.

.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sempat panik karena tak mendapati Yesung tidur disampingnya seperti semalam.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau masih demam? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Kau membuatku bingung. Tanyakan satu-satu."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung di meja makan. "Gwaenchanhayo?"

"Eum, gwaenchanha."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berinisiatif menyentuh kening Yesung untuk memastikannya sendiri. Kali ini Yesung tak mengelak dari sentuhan Kyuhyun seperti tempo hari.

"Sudah, cepat makan. Sepertinya kau belum makan dari semalam."

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Yesung. Di atas meja kini sudah ada sup kimchi hangat dengan campuran tahu putih buatan Yesung tadi pagi.

"Syukurlah panasmu sudah turun jauh hyung. Nde, semalam kau membuatku lupa apa itu rasa lapar hyung. Hampir saja aku menelepon eomma karena panik." cerita Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih kau tidak memberitahu appa dan eomma."

"Aku tahu hyung tidak menyukainya. Makanya tidak jadi kulakukan."

"Eum. Makanlah Kyuhyun." Yesung tersenyum lembut pada sang adik.

"Hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Kau jauh lebih tampan jika tersenyum hyung. Sering-seringlah melakukannya." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada hyungnya.

.

.

.

**_=== Classic Story ===_**

**_._**

.

.

Hari ini penampilan Yesung nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir kali ia mengenakan setelah jas seperti itu.

Pagi ini tubuh rampingnya sudah terbalut dengan jas hitam serta celana panjang senada. Sebuah kemeja putih dan dasi hitam mengisi bagian dalam jas itu. Tak lupa Yesung menata sedikit rambutnya dengan pomade agar terlihat rapi.

_"Baiklah saatnya berangkat Kim Yesung."_ katanya pada diri sendiri.

Yesungpun mulai mengambil langkah keluar untuk pergi. Hari ini jadwal kerjanya sedang libur karena ia telah meminta izin.

"K-kyu..?"

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat bersama." Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sudah menunggu Yesung di depan pintu. Pakaiannya juga terlihat formal dan rapi seperti kakaknya.

Yesung terheran melihat kehadiran adik sulungnya. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja menemanimu hyung, aku ingin mengunjungi Mr. Mrs. Kim denganmu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulang saja."

"Tidak mau, Appa dan Eomma sudah menunggu kita di bawah."

"Mwo?" Apa barusan ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut kedua orang tuanya?

"Ayo hyung, kau tidak boleh ke sana sendirian." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Yesung untuk mengikutinya turun. Si manis mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Otaknya masih mencerna arti ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Yesungie.. Eomma merindukanmu nak." Mrs. Cho refleks memeluk Yesung setelah melihat sosoknya datang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Eum. .nado Eomma." Yesungpun membalas pelukan lembut ibunya.

Seorang pria paruh baya menepuk punggung Yesung, "Kau hidup dengan baik?"

Yesung menoleh pada lelaki tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah. "Nde abeoji.." jawabnya.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyung.. Ayo berangkat." seru Kyuhyun -yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam mobil duduk tenang di belakang stir kemudi-.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mobil keluarga Cho terlihat memasuki area pemakaman.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil Ayahnya dengan hati-hati. Satu persatu mereka turun dari mobil. Masing-masing di tangan Mrs. Cho dan Yesung sudah terlihat karangan bunga lily putih. Sementara Kyuhyun membawa botol soju dari bagasi mobil.

Pemakaman itu terletak di kaki sebuah bukit besar. Terlihat beberapa tingkatan tanah yang berbeda. Makam-makan mendiang dengan gundukan-gundukan berukuran sedang tertutup rumput hijau.

Mereka menuju dua buah gundukan di tingkatan ke dua. Di sanalah mendiang Mr. Mrs. Kim orang tua Yesung beristirahat dalam damai.

Kini putra semata wayang mereka sudah berdiri tegak di sana. Menatap kedua batu nisan hitam itu bagaikan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Yesung meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di depan nisan sang ayah sementara Mrs. Cho meletakkan miliknya di depan nisan Mrs. Kim -sahabatnya-. Kyuhyun membuka botol yang dibawanya untuk memulai penghormatan.

Baik Yesung maupun keluarga Cho melakukan penghormatan dengan khusyuk. Setelah selesai, Yesung langsung bersimpuh dihadapan ibunya.

"Eomma.. Aku datang, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa di sana kau hidup bahagia bersama appa? Sudah 15 tahun berlalu dan aku merasa baru kemarin mendengar suaramu memanggilku. Aku merindukanmu Eomma. Walaupun waktu kita bersama hanya sebentar, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Tunggu aku di sana dan jangan lupakan aku. Saranghae." Tangan mungil itu mengusap nisan sang ibu penuh kerinduan.

Sesaat kemudian Yesung bergeser ke samping untuk menemui sang ayah.

"Annyeong appa, apa kabar? Hari ini aku datang bersama keluarga Cho. Mereka benar-benar merawatku dengan baik. Appa.. sekarang Yesung bukan lagi anak kecil, tidak lama lagi aku akan tumbuh seperti appa menjadi pria dewasa. Aku berharap appa bisa melihatku sukses tapi sepertinya semua hanya dapat terwujud dari langit. Appa.. aku merindukanmu sama seperti Eomma. Aku ingin melihatmu menjemputku dan kita pulang bersama-sama. Jaga dirimu dan eomma baik-baik di sana. Aku akan menemui kalian lagi kelak. Hidup bersama di kehidupan kedua kita. Saranghae Appa."

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore mobil keluarga Cho sudah tiba di halaman rumah mereka. Meskipun tadi pagi mereka pergi bertiga kini mereka membawa satu orang lagi untuk menginap.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang membujuk pria itu -karena jelas hal itu terdengar tak mungkin- tentu saja Mrs. Cho yang berhasil merayunya.

.

**_Ting Tong_**

.

Bunyi bel yang nyaring terdengar diikuti dengan gerakan pintu yang terbuka beberapa detik kemudian.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" Nampak di sana sosok Ibu Heechul membukakan pintu dari dalam.

"Nde, kami sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anak-anak hari ini." Mrs. Cho mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada sang kakak ipar.

"Sudah itu bukan masalah eh tapi tunggu.. bukankah kau Yesung?" Ibu Heechul tersadar dengan kehadiran Yesung disamping Kyuhyun.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat keponakannya itu.

"Halo Bibi.. apa kabar?" Yesung membungkuk sopan.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau kurus sekali? Kau bahkan lebih kecil dari putraku. Tunggu, apa Heechulie memberikan pekerjaan yang berat padamu? Apa dia tidak memberimu makanan enak?"

Mendengar hal itu Yesung langsung menyangkalnya. "Tidak bibi, Heechul hyung menjagaku dengan baik. Dia sangat baik padaku."

"Syukurlah.. karena jika tidak aku akan membuang seluruh koleksi princess di lemarinya. Kkkk~" celotehan Ibu Heechul itu menimbulkan gelak tawa dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam, Kyuhyun berinisiatif menemui sang kakak di lantai dua. Seperti sebelumnya namja itu masih tak ikut di acara makan bersama. Ia lebih memilih diam di kamar lamanya yang sekarang dipakai oleh adiknya, Minho.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu, "Kau di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Ne." jawaban singkat Yesung terdengar dari dalam.

'Apa itu?' Raut wajah Yesung mengisyaratkan pertanyaan untuk nampan berisi makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Makan malammu, makanlah sebelum dingin."

"Nanti saja." Yesung tak bergeming dari tempat tidur. Ia tetap berbaring sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang menutup telinganya.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yesung. Langkahnya justru semakin mendekat ke tempat tidur. Meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja nakas lalu meraih ponsel Yesung tanpa izin.

Tindakan itu jelas mendapat reaksi tak bersahabat dari sang kakak. "Kau ini kenapa?" omelnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak mendengarkan aku, kubilang makan sebelum dingin."

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak punya jawaban untuk hal itu? Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dan kenapa dia sekarang begitu memperhatikan kakak angkatnya itu.

"Tinggalkan saja, kau bisa keluar. Lain kali tak perlu membawanya untukku." sambung Yesung. Ia merebut ponselnya kembali dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Kakinya berjalan ke arah pintu, mengunci pintu tersebut begitu saja. Tak lupa ia mencabut kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Kyuhyun kembali ke arah ranjang dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang kosong sebelah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun." onyx sabit di tempat tidur menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

**_=== TBC/END? ===_**

.

.

.

maaf nde author baru update ff ini stlh mau 2tahun xD

bukannya gak mau tapi alatnya rusak dan kalau ngetik pakai hp dulu gak kebayang hhe skrg krna update cm via ponsel harap sabar ya kalau gak panjang storynya xD

review juseyooo~ see you

.

paii paii


	6. Chapter 6

"Tinggalkan saja, kau bisa keluar. Lain kali tak perlu membawanya untukku." sambung Yesung. Ia merebut ponselnya kembali dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Kakinya berjalan ke arah pintu, mengunci pintu tersebut begitu saja. Tak lupa ia mencabut kunci itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Kyuhyun kembali ke arah ranjang dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang kosong sebelah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun.." onyx sabit ditempat tidur menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

**_"Classic Story"_**

**_=== Happy Reading ===_**

.

.

.

"Makan dan aku akan keluar hyung." balas Kyuhyun dengan manik besarnya yang perlahan tertutup.

Keheningan perlahan menyelimuti. Onyx sabit itu menatap tanpa suara. Perasaan asing itu mulai terasa. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Sebuah perhatian yang secara perlahan muncul ke permukaan menampakkan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" bibirnya baru saja berucap penuh kebingungan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Membuang nafas sejenak lalu bangkit untuk duduk. Obsidiannya nampak lebih serius, "nado molla."

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun belakangan ini."

"Tapi hyung masih sama, benarkan?"

Yesung memandangnya dalam diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun barusan.

Meskipun Cho Kyuhyun mencoba memahami sifat hyung angkatnya itu ribuan kali, tanpa penjelasan dari Yesung maka semuanya percuma. Karena Kyuhyun tak akan pernah memahami jalan pikiran Yesung jika tak sekalipun ia bicara pada dunia disekitarnya.

Tak akan ada yang tahu berapa dalam luka itu jika pintu masuknya tak pernah terbuka satu centipun selama ini. Tak seorangpun yang berkesempatan memeriksa lukanya lalu memberinya ramuan penyembuh.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tak memberi respon Kyuhyun kembali berkata, "Hyung, aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak kau datang ke rumah. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya hmm aku takut ini bukan tempatku untuk bertanya, hajiman.. Yesung hyung, kenapa kau tak pernah mau makan dengan orang lain?"

Apa susahnya menikmati waktu makan dengan orang lain? Seberapa sulitnya membiarkan orang lain berbagi meja bersama? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan menghabiskan makanan bersama daripada sendirian?

Setidaknya Kyuhyun menanamkan pemikiran itu di kepalanya. Pemikiran yang membuatnya tak mengerti jalan pikiran Yesung terhadap hal kecil sekalipun.

Yesung masih menunjukkan tatapan serius. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Apa aku tak boleh mengetahuinya? Karena aku adikmu yang hidup denganmu selama 15 tahun, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakakku apa yang mengganggunya selama ini, aku ingin tahu dan membantunya." balas Kyuhyun tak kalah serius dengan tatapan Yesung padanya.

Yesung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun berubah ke arah langit malam dibalik jendela kamarnya. "Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu hari apa saat aku datang ke rumah ini?"

"Nde?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kembali memori masa lalunya. Hari saat Yesung datang dengan mata sembab adalah.. "hari ini 15 tahun yang lalu?"

"Eum, kau benar." Yesung tersenyum tipis tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. "Hari itu ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, semalam sebelumnya kami pergi untuk merayakan kebahagiaan itu."

"Apa.. kalian pergi makan bersama?" Kyuhyun mencoba menebak ucapan Yesung berikutnya.

Yesung mengangguk tanpa ragu membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Hari itu kami pergi ke taman hiburan seharian, malam harinya kami makan bersama. Eomma membuatkan masakan yang sangat lezat untukku dan Appa. Hari itu semuanya begitu sempurna sampai aku lupa harus bersyukur atas hari itu."

"Keesokan harinya kami dalam perjalanan ke bandara karena Appa memberiku hadiah jalan-jalan ke Disney Tokyo. Di mobil aku benar-benar tak bisa diam. Aku terus kegirangan sehingga membuat Eomma kerepotan menangani tingkahku. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah dan sangat mengantuk, aku jatuh tertidur. Dan saat aku bangun.." mendadak perasaan sesak itu memenuhi dada Yesung. Sesuatu terasa sulit untuk diucapkan meskipun sudah ada di ujung tenggorokkannya.

"Saat aku bangun, warna merah itu sudah mengganggu penglihatanku. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan dingin. Aku berusaha membersihkan mataku tapi semuanya percuma. Aku ingat setelah itu aku menangis dan berteriak memanggil Appa dan Eomma, tapi mereka sama sekali tak menjawab panggilanku."

Tangan mungil Yesung langsung bergerak menyeka mata ketika dirasakannya sesuatu berusaha mengalir keluar. "Hari itu aku hanya mendengar suara sirene berputar terus di kepalaku. Sampai akhirnya setelah orang tuaku dimakamkan, orang tuamu datang dan membawaku pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun terpaku untuk pertama kalinya mendengar cerita indah sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

"Kyuhyun." Kali ini Yesung kembali menatap adiknya. Dengan suara serak Yesung melanjutkan, "Kau mungkin dulu tidak tahu, tapi selama beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu aku selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk terapi. Orang tuamu mengantarkanku secara bergantian, mereka sadar bahwa memori akan kejadian itu selalu menyiksaku. Aku berhasil meredakan trauma dalam diriku sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah 7 bulan aku berhenti datang ke rumah sakit."

Onyx sabit Yesung memancarkan keredupan. Kisah sedih ini nampaknya tak pernah hilang sedikitpun dalam ingatannya meskipun telah melalui puluhan kali terapi.

"Aku lupa bahwa bukan hanya kenangan buruk yang mengusikku, tapi juga kenangan indah yang kulalui."

"Apa itu sebabnya.. ?"

"Ya itu sebabnya Kyuhyun. Karena apa yang kualami saat itu terlalu indah, aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku tak ingin merasakan keindahan yang hanya bisa ku kenang. Aku tak berani merasakan hal itu lagi. Membayangkannya saja membuatku tak nyaman."

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Yesung. Daripada kata bijak dan mutiara untuk diucapkan, sebuah pelukan menjadi hal yang ia berikan saat ini pada sang kakak.

Saat kecil Kyuhyun mungkin tahu bagaimana sedihnya Yesung kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dengan cara yang sangat indah.

"Aku bersyukur hyung datang ke rumah ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberikan kehadiranmu di keluarga ini."

"Wae?" Yesung tak menolak pelukan sang adik dan untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan semuanya begitu saja, termasuk air matanya sendiri.

"Karena hyung adalah hadiahku. Hyung dan adik-adik adalah hadiah untukku. Aku selalu ingin punya saudara tapi setelah melahirkan aku, Eomma sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku punya banyak adik itu sungguh luar biasa, tapi seorang kakak yang selalu aku inginkan hanya kau hyung. Kau satu-satunya kakakku. Aku bahkan menganggap kita lahir dari rahim yang sama hyung."

"Kyuhyun." Yesung tak pernah tahu arti dirinya untuk Kyuhyun bisa sedalam itu.

"Ayo kita terus hidup bersama hyung, aku ingin punya kakak yang bisa mengajariku. Seorang kakak yang selalu menjagaku." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya untuk mendengar sebuah jawaban atas ucapannya.

"Ne. Kajja." Senyum manis Yesung membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik.

Malam ini Kyuhyun akhirnya belajar. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui semua alasan Yesung. Semua tanda tanya di kepalanya dalam semalam menghilang. Butuh waktu 15 tahun bagi Yesung untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Sekarang hyung harus dihukum."

"Mwo?"

"Itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk nampan berisi makanan untuk Yesung di meja nakas. "Aku bilang makan sebelum dingin tapi hyung justru membiarkannya dingin."

"Aku tidak bilang ingin memakannya."

"Tapi aku bilang aku tak akan keluar jika hyung tidak memakannya."

"Yakk!" Sepertinya kini Yesung bisa merasakan seorang Kyuhyun kembali menjadi sosok adik yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**_===Classic Story===_**

.

.

.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?"

"Bangun tidur, wae?" suara Yesung sedikit mengerang tak suka karena kesadarannya terpaksa ditarik oleh telepon pagi-pagi Kyuhyun.

"Buka pintunya hyung."

"Wae?"

"Jebal palli!"

.

_tuut tuut tuut_

.

Yesung menatap ponselnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meneriakinya untuk keluar? Mukanya bahkan masih bau bantal karena sekarang baru jam 7 pagi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak akan bangun sesiang itu jika kemarin tidak kerja lembur sampai malam.

Meskipun bibirnya mengomel ini itu, Yesung menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun untuk melihat keluar rumahnya.

.

_Ceklek_

.

"Pagi hyung!"

Di balik pintu rumah Yesung ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri menunggu dengan setelah coat berwarna coklat susu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong, Bolehkah?" Si bungsu mengeluarkan tatapan merayunya.

Yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi adiknya itu. "Mwogayo?"

"Hyung harus ikut denganku dulu ne ne ne?"

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu. Kau tunggu saja di dalam."

"Siap!" Seenak jidat Kyuhyun melewati Yesung dan masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu meninggalkan sang pemilik di ambang pintu.

Lihatlah sifatnya yang buta sopan santun itu sudah kembali. Sebenernya siapa pemilik rumah ini?

Yesung berdecak maklum melihat tingkah laku adik sulungnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau makan apa? Maaf aku menculikmu pagi-pagi jadi kau belum sempat sarapan." Kyuhyun meringis dari balik stir kemudi.

"Nanti saja." sahut Yesung dari kursi penumpang disamping.

"Andwae. Kau tidak bisa melewatkan jam makanmu begitu saja hyung. Kalau gitu kita ke tempat biasa saja."

Yesung membiarkan Kyuhyun memilih sesukanya. Lagipula percuma melawan kehendak adik sulungnya itu. Pagi ini tidak boleh ada perdebatan karena ini adalah hari liburnya. Yesung ingin menghabiskannya dengan tenang, itu saja.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu sudah sampai di depan restoran. Kyuhyun yang hari ini mendapat izin membawa mobil sang ayah segera keluar dari mobil. Langkah jenjangnya mulai memasuki restoran diikuti langkah dingin dari Yesung.

"Hei Kyuhyun, Yesung, kenapa kalian kemari?" Jung Yunho melambai dari salah satu meja yang sedang ia bersihkan. Ditangannya masih menggenggam sebuah lap basah berwarna kuning.

"Pagi hyung, apa Heechul hyung sudah datang?" sapa Kyuhyun sembari menghampiri meja Yunho.

"Sudah, tapi sepuluh menit yang lalu dia keluar setelah menerim telefon dari seseorang. Ada apa? Dan ini hari liburmu kenapa kemari, Yesung-ah?"

"Tanya saja pada bocah ini." Yesung berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan adik dan temannya.

"Hehe.. Aku menculiknya dari rumah dan sedang membayar waktu sarapannya yang kurebut hyung."

"Ckc. .Kau berani sekali membawanya berkeliaran di hari libur." Yunho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sambil tertawa ringan. "Duduklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"Seperti biasanya saja hyung, tolong dua porsi. Oh ya, katakan pada Yesung hyung untuk segera kembali atau aku akan menariknya dari dapur." Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata memberi kode pada Yunho.

Namja di hadapannya tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar ancaman yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Yesung. "Kau benar-benar hebat Cho Kyuhyun hahaha.." Yunho berlalu ke dapur sambil tertawa geli.

"Yak Yesung, dengar baik-baik." Yunho menatap Yesung yang sedang berdiri di dekat kulkas. "Kata Kyuhyun kau harus segera kembali ke meja atau dia akan menarikmu keluar dari sini."

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha adikmu tidak main-main Yesung-ah." Yunho menuju ke arah kompor untuk membuatkan pesanan Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung sedang terhipnotis dan langsung berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Sejak kapan Yesung kehilangan sifat keras kepalanya? Haha.." gumam Jung Yunho mengomentari perubahan sikap Yesung yang penurut.

Melihat Yesung keluar dari dapur dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kau mengancamku lagi Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung menempati kursi kosong dihadapan adiknya.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya ingin kau makan denganku itu saja. Dan lagi hari ini kau datang sebagai pelanggan bukan pelayan, ok?"

"Terserah kau saja." Si manis menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang dibalut spons.

"Karena aku sudah mendengar ceritamu minggu lalu, aku putuskan untuk membantumu lebih baik hyung." nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih lembut.

"Heuh?"

"Pertama, kau harus belajar menikmati lagi keindahan itu hyung. Jangan takut kehilangan lagi sebelum kau mencobanya. Tidak semua keindahan akan menghilang begitu saja. Beberapa ada yang bisa terus kau lakukan dan memenuhi memori indahmu."

"Kau bicara seperti seorang pakar."

"Haha.. tentu saja, karena aku adikmu hyung."

"Ckc.. dasar." Yesung tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbuka pada adik sulungnya itu. Yesung bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang ia sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu, makanan yang Kyuhyun pesan sudah ada di atas meja.

"Makanlah hyung, nikmati makanannya."

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau? Lalu siapa yang akan memakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak minta kau memesan untukku."

Sang adik meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan mulai fokus pada Yesung. "Ya itu benar, tapi jika seseorang memberimu makanan kau harus memakannya walau satu suap. Mana mungkin kita buang semuanya?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak biasa seperti ini."

"Ne aku sangat tahu bagaimana hyung kesayanganku tak pernah makan dengan orang lain. Tapi sekarang, adikmu sedang membantumu mengatasi masalah itu. Coba makan saja hyung, jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam."

Sang kakak terdiam. Matanya menatap sumpit di hadapannya. Mungkin pikirannya sedang bergelut akan menerima ucapan Kyuhyun atau menyangkalnya.

"Yesung hyung, makanlah." Kyuhyun meletakkan potongan daging di atas mangkuk nasi Yesung.

Jelas hal itu membuat Yesung menatap adiknya bingung. Terakhir kali seseorang meletakkan lauk di nasinya adalah malam itu.

"Aku janji akan menjadi partner makan setiamu jika kau ingin belajar makan bersama orang lain, Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus membuat matanya menyipit dengan wajah tampannya yang mempesona -menurut para gadis di kampus-.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya setelah 15 tahun, Yesung mencoba suapan pertamanya di depan Kyuhyun.

Jujur rasanya memang tidak begitu buruk. Selama ini dia menghindari orang lain bukan karena tidak suka, tapi Yesung hanya takut jika semua keindahan yang tercipta pada akhirnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi kenangan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_###_

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 9 lebih 30 pagi, mobil keluarga Cho tiba di area parkir kampus Kyuhyun.

Yesung terlihat bingung mengetahui sang adik membawanya ke kampus. Untuk apa mereka berdua ke sini?

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku punya tugas kelompok untuk membuat sebuah lagu. Kami harus menyertakan berbagai instrumen untuk menjadi lagu yang indah. Kelompokku sudah cukup frustasi karena tidak menemukan melodi yang cocok, jadi kau satu-satunya harapan kami hyung. Jebal.."

"Haah.. baiklah."

"Gomawo hyung, aku dan teman-teman akan mentraktirmu nanti." sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada girang. Akhirnya bantuan datang juga pada kelompok musiknya.

"Lupakan saja." Yesung menggeleng untuk usulan traktiran Kyuhyun.

Pagi tadi saja ia sudah susah payah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan orang lain di satu meja dan waktu.

Berkat siapa lagi pengalaman perdananya itu jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke salah satu ruangan di gedung fakultas seni musik. Di dalam ruangan, teman-teman Kyuhyun sudah menunggu.

"Omo! Yesung hyung datang!" Kim Ryeowook meninggalkan pianonya untuk menghampiri dua namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Good job Cho, kau menyelamatkan kelompok ini. Pagi Yesung hyung~" Siwon melambai dari balik drum set yang mengelilinginya.

"Tentu saja, karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang terhebat! Kkk~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

.

_**Tukk**_!

.

"Kami beruntung karena Yesung hyung mau datang, bukan karena kau hebat!" Kibum menyapa Yesung setelah melayangkan pukulan di kepala Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang hyung.."

"Nde.. sama-sama."

"Yakk! Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mengomel mendengar kata-kata dari teman dekatnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, karena bantuan kita sudah datang. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas ini! Fighting!" ujar Ryeowook penuh semangat.

Selama beberapa jam kemudian Yesung membantu kelompok Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mereka.

"Tidak, kedengarannya tidak pas. Bagaimana kalau begini?" Yesung menekan beberapa tuts piano untuk menunjukkan nada yang ia pikirkan. Sosok Yesung terlihat berbeda saat ia bermain dengan melodi.

Kyuhyun langsung bereaksi begitu mendengarnya. "Daebak! Nada itu aku setuju!"

"Aku bisa merasakan emosi lagunya hanya dengan mendengar nada itu, waaa~ kau hebat hyung!" tambah Ryeowook.

"Kurasa kita bisa dapat A+ !" ucap Siwon optimis.

.

.

.

===TBC/END?===

.

.

.

Gomawo buat kalian yang masih nunggu ff ini, big thanks..

Gomawo juga buat review dan inbox kalian yang buat saya niat lanjutin cerita ini ^^

sampai jumpa lagi ~

.

paii paii


End file.
